A Fight For The Future
by Ace180525
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day in Paris and Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir has started to figure out the secret identity of Ladybug. But the Hawk Moth from the future tends to travel back in time with the help of Lila Rossi to take over the city and destroy anyone who gets in the way. Secrets will be revealed and the fate of the entire future is on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

It was night time in Paris as Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting against Dark Hound (an akumatized dog).

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm; which transformed into a giant dog bone in order to distract the giant canine in order for Cat Noir to Cataclysm the dogs collar and release the akuma.

"Time to de evilize" said Ladybug triumphantly as the darkened butterfly was purified, Ladybug waved goodbye to the now white butterfly and used the Miraculous Ladybugs in order to fix the damage that Dark Hound caused in Paris.

"Pound it" the two heroes said as they fist bumped and the now de-akumatized puppy ran back home to its owner.

"Another night, another job well done m'lady" Cat Noir said but Ladybug started to look depressed which made Cat Noir feel concerned "what's wrong, was it something I said?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir was puzzled "Friday?"

"No" Ladybug said in a sad tone "it's the 14th tomorrow, it's Valentine's Day"

"Oh right, but why are you so depressed m'lady?"

Paris had a reputation of being the most romantic city, but Ladybug wasn't feeling very romantic.

"It's about this boy I'm in love with" Ladybug said "A while ago he told me he was in love with someone else"

Cat Noir felt sympathy for Ladybug and decided to help her out "maybe we can talk about this somewhere else that's not in the middle of a public street" he said as Ladybug nodded and they both moved up to the roof of a near building.

"Okay m'lady, we've got a lot of time left since we defeated Dark Hound really quickly. Tell me about this boy you're in love with"

"Why, you're not gonna Cataclysm him are you?"

"No of course not" Cat Noir replied "m'lady we've been through a lot since we first met and you saved me multiple times; like the time I got hit by Dark Cupid's arrow, the time when I got transformed by Reflekta, the time we lost our memories and the time when I got akumatized into Chat Blanc by Hawkmoth; heck we even swapped powers once. But after all those times the one thing I enjoy seeing every time we work together is seeing you happy, and if that means that you will always love someone else instead of me than I must act like the bigger man or cat in this situation. So I'm gonna help you out with this"

Ladybug started to smile "wow that's really mature of you Cat Noir"

Cat Noir smiled and shrugged "Hey, I owe you"

"I have liked him for a very long time, but every time I'm near him I sometimes get nervous and even a bit clumsy"

"Really?" Cat Noir replied in confusion "You?"

"Yeah. I once sent him a scarf for his birthday, but he doesn't know it was from me. I also sent him a Valentine's card and forgot to sign my name on it"

Cat Noir started to get a strange feeling. A feeling that this felt a bit familiar to him, but all he could do was to listen and nod.

"What's his name?"

"His name….." Ladybug replied nervously "His name is Adrien Agreste"

In his mind; Cat Noir was completely shocked as Adrien Agreste was his civilian identity. He did all he could to keep his composure because he knew that the last thing Ladybug would want is to find out that the guy she was rejecting was actually the guy that she loved.

"I normally wouldn't ask you to help me with this but we've been through a lot and we're both at the level where we can trust each other. So what should I do Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir was a little flabbergasted but he thought of what advice to give her.

"Next time you see him you say something like "Adrien, ever since I met you I have had feelings for you but until now I've had trouble expressing them to you" and maybe even recite the Valentine's Day card you game him last time. You can also improvise a bit if you want"

Ladybug felt relived and even started to show a bit of confidence.

"Thanks Cat Noir that really helps" Ladybug said and then her earrings started to beep. "I gotta go, next time I see you I'll tell you how it goes. BUG OUT!"

As Ladybug used her yoyo to swing off, Cat Noir looked on and sighed "good luck m'lady"

* * *

After hearing his miraculous start beeping Cat Noir managed to get home before his miraculous timed out and he transformed back into Adrien.

Adrien's kwami; Plagg flew towards the mini fridge in Adrien's room and used his translucency ability to open the door and get some cheese to replenish his energy.

"I know they all say not to eat before bed, but it impossible to resist a tasty camembert"

After changing his clothes, brushing his teeth and washing his face; Adrien just looked at his bathroom mirror in silence.

"Yo Adrien, are you ok?" Plagg said as he started to lay back.

"Plagg, I think I might know who Ladybug could be" Adrien replied which made Plagg almost choke and fall off his pillow.

"Really?" Plagg said "Who?" Plagg already knew Ladybug's secret identity but a spell had prevented him from telling Adrien about it.

"A girl in my class; Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Adrien replied

"What makes you think it could be her?"

"Everything she said on the rooftop after the battle tonight made my brain feel like many cogs working together at once"

"Weird analogy, but ok"

"What I mean is that once she said my name I was able to start putting the pieces together think about it after the time I fought Puppeteer for the second time, I told Marinette that I was in love with someone. She was the only girl I ever said that to" Adrien said as he started looking at the picture of Ladybug on his phone and his school class photo side by side "Now that I look at it; Marinette and Ladybug look exactly alike and their voices also sound the same. I'm so stupid that I didn't recognise this earlier"

Plagg just sat by and listened, still knowing that he couldn't say anything as Adrien got into bed to lie down.

"She doesn't know that I'm Cat Noir as I remember that she gave me the snake miraculous and I became Asvik. I did reveal my identity to her but she got captured by Desperada and I had to use the Second Chance to rewind time, which means she forgot all about it"

"What was with the name Asvik anyway?" asked Plagg "No offence but that sounds like it could be made into a joke name that would sound disgusting"

"What are you talking about Plagg oh…, well that's just great next time I use the snake miraculous I will have to come up with a new name. Anyway I think we are going off topic here"

"Oh well, it was just a bit of guy humour. So what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day; so at school tomorrow if Marinette comes up to me and repeats the same things that "Cat Noir" told her then I'll know that she is Ladybug"

"Then what are you going to do if your hunch is right?" Plagg said "You're gonna tell her that you're Cat Noir?"

"Of course not, well not in front of the school anyway. Because in the slight chance that I am wrong it would result in me making myself look like an idiot, embarrassing the both of us and revealing my secret identity to the entire school. I think I'll take her to the park where it can be more private, ease her into it and then tell her. What do you think Plagg?"

As Adrien rolled over to look at Plagg he could see that Plagg had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, which made Adrien look annoyed. Adrien then looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Good night Plagg" Adrien said as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was walking to school the next day in a more confident mood than normal. She would normally be stressed and frantically rushing to school sometimes running late in the process mostly due to her double life as Ladybug, but after her talk with Cat Noir last night she began to feel and act like a completely different person.

Marinette's kwami Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse "Marinette you seem rather cheerful today" she said.

"Yes Tikki, today is the day that I'm finally going to tell Adrien how I feel. I'm kind of surprised that Cat Noir gave me some advice considering all the terrible puns and pick-up lines he always uses"

Just like Plagg knowing that Marinette was Ladybug; Tikki also knew that Adrien was Cat Noir. Tikki also had the spell on her being unable to tell anyone about the superheroes civilian identities.

"I'm so proud how far you've come Marinette. How much you've evolved"

"Yeah and today's extra special because it's Valentine's Day and when he says yes it will be end up being greatest day of my life. Plus our group can have another couple along with Ivan and Melan, Nino and Alya, Juleka and Rose and Marc and Nathaniel"

"Wait, I thought that Rose liked Prince Ali and Nathaniel liked Ladybug"

"Rose and Nathaniel like both guys and girls. The term we humans use is Bi-sexual but these days some people decide not to use labels. It is 2019 after all"

"I guess we all learn and evolve every single day" said Tikki

"Of course Tikki" Marinette replied "We're almost at the school. I'm going to meet Alya so you better hide. We don't want her seeing you and discover my superhero identity for her to put on her blog"

Tikki giggled and hid.

Marinette arrived at the school and started to walk in. She saw her friend Alya walking up in the distance to greet her.

"Hey" Alya said "How are you today?"

"I'm feeling great Alya" Marinette replied with enthusiasm; which in turn made Alya a little confused "I'm gonna finally tell Adrien how I feel"

Alya was stunned "Really? What made you decide to finally step up?"

"I decided to take some advice from a friend"

"Finally" Alya said "I've been trying to get you to ask Adrien out for a really long time and now you've finally decided to take my advice"

Marinette was confused but had to go along with it. After all; she couldn't say that she got advice from Cat Noir "Yeah, sure."

"Well here's your chance. Adrien's car just pulled up"

All of a sudden Marinette just froze right there on the spot, the only sound she could hear in her head was the sound of a dying church bell and her skin nearly started to go pale.

"Uh Marinette?" Alya asked as she waved her hand in front of Marinette's face and snapped her fingers trying to Marinette's attention "Oh boy"

Tikki wasn't watching, but she could hear what was going on from inside Marinette's purse.

"That's the Marinette I know" Tikki quietly said to herself.

The bell began to ring and the sound of the school bell able to break Marinette out of her frozen state.

"What just happened? Did I just freeze?" Marinette nervously said and Alya just nodded at her to answer her question "Oh God!"

"Don't worry Marinette it's just last minute nerves. It happens to all of us. Well it does tend to happen to you a bit more"

Marinette just looked Alya with an irritated look on her face.

"Ok, I'll just tell him at lunchtime. It will take a bit of pressure off since it won't distract us from morning classes"

"Are you 100% sure that you're gonna tell him at lunchtime?" asked Alya

"Positive. Those last minute nerves will be gone by then" replied Marinette as she and Alya began to walk to class.

"I hope" Marinette quietly thought to herself.

* * *

After a couple of hours it was lunchtime. Adrien was sitting on one of the benches looking around at some of the happy couples around the school while he was waiting for Marinette. He wanted to get some advice from Plagg but couldn't risk having someone see Plagg and possibly revealing his secret identity.

Adrien then felt a hand on his shoulder which made him smile, but his smile quickly faded as he looked up and saw that it wasn't Marinette. It was Lila.

"Hey Adrien" she said as she began to sit next to him "Today is such a romantic day seeing all these happy couples together"

Lila was a very manipulative person who also had a crush on Adrien but Adrien wasn't buying into it as he was more focused on waiting for Marinette.

"Sorry Lila, I'm waiting for someone"

"Really?" Lila said was she started to get a little angry "Who?"

"Someone like me" said a voice in the distance.

"Oh boy" Adrien said as he began to facepalm.

The voice belonged to Chloe as she walked up with an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here talking to Adrien? He's mine"

"Oh really" Lila replied "The last time I checked this was a free country. So I can talk to anyone I want"

This made Chloe furious so Lila decided to get under her skin

"What's the matter? Your little lackey not here to back to back you up?"

"Sabrina is busy right now, besides my daddy won't be happy when I tell him about you"

"Oh right you dad's the Mayor. But this is one thing your dad can't help you with" Lila replied as both she and Chloe looked at each other angrily.

Marinette was near the staircase watching.

"Marinette, aren't you going over there to talk to Adrien?" asked Tikki

"It's a bit difficult Tikki. Lila and Chloe don't like each other, but they don't like me either if I walk out there it will be like walking in the middle of a war zone with targets painted on me"

"Come on Marinette, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I could trip, say something inappropriate, freeze, burp, break wind, faint, he flat out rejects me. The list is endless"

"Sorry I asked" Tikki replied "Anyway, you're Ladybug. Why don't you just walk up there with the confidence you have while battling akumatized villains?"

"You're right Tikki if I use the confidence I have as Ladybug along with Cat Noir's advice there's no way I can fail. I'm going in"

Marinette walked up and Adrien noticed her.

"What do you want Dupen-Cheng?" Chloe asked angrily

"I just want to talk to Adrien" Marinette replied

"Oh yeah, well get in line. I was here first" said Lila

Adrien then proceeded to stand up.

"Let her speak" he said to both Lila and Chloe

"Ok fine" Lila said

Chloe just scoffed and then snickered "This is going to be entertaining"

Marinette's heart was beating faster and faster, but she decided to pluck up courage and speak her mind.

"Adrien, ever since I first met you I have had feelings for you but until now I have always had trouble expressing them to you"

Lila looked angry and Chloe just ignored what Marinette was saying. But Adrien started to smile as Marinette recited the Valentine's card that she previously sent him but forgot to sign word-by-word.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

Chloe just laughed "If you think that Adrien will go out with you after that, then you are sorely…"

"Yes" Adrien replied to Marinette

"WHAT?!" Chloe said in complete shock

"I will go out with you Marinette"

Marinette just stood there as her heart nearly skipped a beat. Chloe stood there both shocked and confused. But Lila was furious, so furious the top left hand corner of her upper lip started to twitch and a vein nearly showed in her forehead.

"How dare you!" Lila screamed as she grabbed the collar of Marinette's shirt "How dare you interfere and steal Adrien from me"

"It's no one fault that he likes me instead of you"

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life" Lila said as she was about to knock Marinette out. This sent a shockwave through the school, even Chloe was shocked. Alya and Nino soon rushed in to separate Lila from Marinette.

"So it looks like you've finally shown your true colours" Adrien told Lila "I've always been nice to you and I know realise that you would even manipulate my father into making me hang out with you. After what you've shown today I'd be safer with Chloe than with you"

Adrien then walked over to Marinette and held her hand "I've made my decision" he said to Lila.

Lila realised she could lie and manipulate her way out of this one.

"You're gonna pay for this Marinette Dupen-Cheng. You will also pay for this Adrien Agretse, you'll regret not choosing me" Lila said angrily as she pointed at both Marinette and Adrien and then at Chloe "You'll also pay Chloe"

Chloe looked at Lila confused "What in the world did I do?"

"If you didn't interfere while I was talking to Adrien everything would have been just fine. You'll all pay"

Lila walked off before anyone else could come.

"I can't believe that she would blame me for her being crazy" scoffed Chloe "Utterly ridiculous"

Chloe then turned her attention to Marinette.

"Anyway I'm sure that this little date that you will have will most certainly fail. And when it does; Adrien will realise what a loser you are and come to me"

Chloe then looked at Adrien.

"I'll be waiting Adrikins" she said as she winked at him and then walked off leaving Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino both disgusted and confused.

"That was strange" said Alya "Come on Nino, we better give these to some time to talk"

Both Marinette and Adrien were silent for a few seconds.

"So you were the one who sent me that Valentine's Day card"

"Yes" Marinette said as she nodded "I also gave you that scarf for your birthday"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was nervous and when you said that your dad got it for you, I didn't want to upset you"

"That's understandable"

"I thought you told me you were in love with someone else"

"It didn't work out; she was in love with someone else"

"Wow" said Marinette "Small world"

"Yeah; anyway I can meet you at the park this afternoon. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Adrien"

Both Adrien and Marinette walked away as the lunch break was about to end. Adrien smiled as he walked to class. Marinette was so excited that she clinched her fists, leaped high into the air and screamed like she had just scored the winning goal in the final of the Champions League. All of Marinette's friends were happy for her as they also had been waiting a long time for this day to come. Everyone then went to class to continue on with their day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila arrived home after school in a really foul mood. There was no one at home so no one could her vent her frustrations.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she screamed as she punched her bedroom wall "How could Adrien choose that goddamn brat over me?"

She was so furious that her hand still didn't hurt after she punched the wall the second time. Lila had officially snapped and gone insane; not the kind of insane where she would end up in a straightjacket, I mean the kind of insane as if she was about to go on a murderous rampage and end up in either Alcatraz or La Santé Prison insane.

"So it has come to this" Lila said as she looked at a picture she had of Adrien "I never thought that I would want to destroy you and Marinette as much as I would want to destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir"

Lila then proceeded to throw the picture of Adrien; along with other pictures that she had of her classmates in the bin of her room. How and where she got those pictures no one knows.

"Where's an akuma when you need one?" Lila grunted as she looked to the right and saw an akuma which soon made her grin "Question asked, question answered"

Lila grabbed the akuma and made it bond with the wristbands on her right arm.

"Hawkmoth it's good to see you again. As you know it's me Lila Rossi and I want to destroy not only Ladybug and Cat Noir; but everyone who has ever questioned me more than ever"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lila" said a distorted voice

Lila was stunned.

"You're not the Hawkmoth I know"

"No I am the Hawkmoth from the future and I am using a voice modifier so that you don't who I am. Your anger is so great that I was able to sense it from my time. You the exact person I need for my mission to take over Paris"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I can give you the power to destroy all those who have ever defied you and if you succeed we can both rule the city of Paris together"

"Interesting. Go on" Lila replied

"Unlike the Hawkmoth of your time; I have more power than he'll ever have and my power is greater also greater than both Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous combined. For example; I have the power to send an akuma back in time as you already know and many powers that you'll see soon enough"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to generate enough electrical energy to allow me to travel to your time so the both of us can rule over Paris together"

"I'm listening"

"And I also know the identities of all the miraculous holders including Ladybug, Cat Noir and even Hawkmoth"

Lila began to grin menacingly "I'm in"

"Welcome to the team, Electronique"

Lila was then transformed into and electrical supervillain wearing a grey costume, a mask over her eyes, electrical conductors coming out of the back of her costume and a metal gauntlet on her right hand; pulsating with electrical energy.

Electronique put her right hand over the bin in her room and with a huge burst of electrical energy blasted the pictures and set them on fire.

"It's about to be a dark day for Paris. Adrien since you won't be mine then you, Marinette and all of Paris will now BURN!" she said as she began to laugh maniacally as bolts of electrical energy crackled all over her entire room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look Marinette, I know that you're Ladybug and I'm ok with it because I have something that I have to tell you I am Cat Noir and I always have been since we first teamed up to fight Stoneheart. I have loved you ever since that day"

"What, how could this be? I cannot believe it, I refuse to accept it our secret is now exposed and Hawkmoth could know now know who we are you idiot. I can't believe I ever liked you"

"What was wrong this time Plagg?" Adrien sighed as he was actually talking to Plagg in his room practising for his how he was going to tell Marinette his secret later in the day.

"Nothing, It's just funny as hell seeing your reaction to that" Plagg responded

"Oh ha ha very funny" Adrien replied sarcastically

"How come you're so nervous for this date and telling her your secret identity anyway?"

"It's really difficult to explain Plagg. I just don't want to screw this up"

"Ah yes I understand. It's like one of those classic clichés that you see on TV where the guy says or does something stupid and ends up getting dumped. I'm just glad society has evolved a lot since then"

"You know Plagg, maybe you're not the right person or Kwami to ask for dating advice. After all when I tried reading one of the simplest books on dating you just laughed your head off"

"Ah yes, The Complete Idiots Guide to Dating. That title still cracks me up"

"You laughed for 10 hours"

"Anyway let's get back to business" said Plagg "Maybe you should ease her into it, you know make her feel comfortable before you start telling her your secrets. Let's practice, come on ask me a question about me and I'll do my best to answer it"

"Ok" Adrien replied "Why do you like cheese so much?"

"Interesting question Adrien" Plagg responded "Kwamis can eat any sorts of food, but we mostly do tend to favour our favourite foods. As you know cheese is made from milk and since I am a cat; cat's love milk. But although milk might be thirst quenching it doesn't exactly fill me up so cheese is a good solution to the problem. Plus it's tends to be better for my owners to have cheese rather than raw fish lying around their house. A Kwamis digestive system is a complicated thing for humans to understand"

"Unfortunately; they don't teach things about Kwamis at school"

"Anyway if you make Marinette feel comfortable, she can build her trust in you and then you'll be able to tell her about your secret identity a little easier"

"Thanks Plagg"

"Pleasure to help Adrien" replied Plagg with a smile "Maybe you can also ask an adult about some dating advice. How about your dad?"

Adrien then went silent for a few moments.

"Adrien are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that my dad and I don't exactly have the best relationship right now"

Adrien then walked over to his desk to see a picture of him and his mother.

"I really miss my mother Plagg" Adrien sighed "I wish that she was here to help me out"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared one day and ever since my dad hasn't been the same. My mother's disappearance greatly affected him"

"Your dad might not be the same, but he's still your dad and he's also the only family member that you have here"

"You're right Plagg. I'll go ask him for advice" Adrien replied "Stay hidden Plagg"

* * *

Adrien went into his dad's office but there was no one inside. He called out for his dad but there was no response so this meant that Plagg was able to look around. Plagg then floated over to the big painting of Adrien's mother.

"Remember when we found that book behind this picture" said Plagg

"It's not a good time to bring that up Plagg, anyway I don't think he's in here we better leave"

"Or we can maybe wait here for him to return" Plagg replied as he leaned against the painting.

Just then Plagg felt something move as he had pushed one of the paintings buttons.

"Oops" Plagg exclaimed

"Plagg, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm no artist but is a painting supposed to have a button in it?"

Adrien then walked over to look at the situation. Adrien was really confused by this.

"No; not really. Why would a painting of my mother have a button on it?"

Adrien began to feel around the painting for any more clues and realised that there were a few more buttons in the painting.

"This is really weirding me out Plagg. What should we do?"

"Push the buttons" replied Plagg "No one's around"

Adrien and Plagg looked at each other and gave a cheeky smile. Adrien then proceeded to push the buttons and the spot on the floor that Adrien was standing on started to lower and Adrien felt like he was on an elevator. Plagg followed and when they stopped the room they ended up in was completely dark.

"It's pitch-black in here. I can't see a damn thing. Plagg can you see anything?"

"I might be a kwami but I don't have night vision even though my eyes are green and look like they could glow in the dark. Night vision would be handy though but if I look into light I could end up blind and never be able to see a nice tasty piece of camembert again. Sure I could smell, taste and feel it but if I can't see it than my life would be ruined"

"Let's see if we can find a light switch, even though we can't see anything"

For a split second both Adrien and Plagg would hear a fluttering sound.

"Did you hear that Plagg?"

"Yeah"

All of sudden a blind started to open and would bring light to the room through the window.

"Wow" said Plagg "You can see the city from here"

Adrien didn't respond but both him and Plagg saw a white butterfly fly past them.

"Hey look a butterfly"

"Plagg that butterfly is inside the room" Adrien responded and looked both left and right as he saw more butterflies in the room

"Why are there so many butterflies a strange room in your house?"

"Wait a minute, these butterflies look familiar. The look like akumas"

Plagg then floated right in front of Adrien's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Adrien?" whispered Plagg

"Is my dad Hawkmoth?" Adrien whispered back with a stunned look on his face

"Adrien!" said a voice from behind

Adrien then turned around to see that it was his father Gabriel Agretse standing there. He didn't look happy.

"What are you doing in here?" Gabriel asked

Plagg then floated out from behind Adrien head and floated next to Adrien as he then saw Nooroo appear next to Gabriel.

"Norroo?"

"Plagg?"

"Ah the Cat Kwami" Gabriel said with a smile "So you're Cat noir"

"And you must be Hawkmoth"

"Yes, I am Hawkmoth" Gabriel replied

Adrien was both shocked and confused at the same time. So much so that he had a hard time processing all this information.

"No this can't be possible I mean; you were The Collector"

"I figured that Ladybug was getting close to uncovering my identity so I took off my miraculous and evilyzed myself to throw the two of you off the trail. It worked didn't it"

"You had Gorzilla drop me from a building"

"I was hoping that you would transform into Cat Noir to save yourself. But since you weren't going to I had Gorzilla drop Ladybug to save you"

Adrien was even more confused as he now knew that his father had suspected him of being Cat Noir in the past. His confusion would start to turn to anger as his right hand was half way between being relaxed and being clenched into a fist.

"How long have you suspected me of being Cat Noir?" Adrien asked in an angry voice

"A while. I saw some pictures and then I realised that the ring that you're wearing and Cat Noir's Miraculous looked identical. But after the whole Gorzilla incident I then lost all my suspicion of you being Cat Noir"

A lot of things started to flashback in Adrien's memory. The time when Ladybug suspected Gabriel of being Hawkmoth, the clues that she told Cat Noir, being dropped from the building by Gorzilla and being akumatized into Chat Blanc. It was starting to make sense to Adrien and Adrien was angry.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Adrien angrily "Are you going to attack me and take my Miraculous?"

"No, I would not hurt my own son" Gabriel said as he smiled "However; I am going to ask you to hand me your Miraculous"

Adrien was furious.

"If you want it; you're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands" Adrien replied as he held up his fist

"Like I said before, I'm not going to fight you" said Gabriel has he walked to the side of Adrien and then put his right hand on Adrien's right shoulder "However since you now know my secret, I think you should know why I need both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses"

* * *

Adrien was feeling unsure about the whole situation as his father walked him to the end of the room and the floor started to lower once again. This time they were in an elevator and they went down to another hidden room with a garden in it. Adrien looked and saw what looked like a glass chamber laying there with completely shocked him. When the elevator stopped and opened he ran to the chamber as fast as he could.

"Mom?" Adrien said in shock as he saw that in that his mother was lying in the chamber

Adrien then knelt down, leaned at the chamber and started to tear up. Adrien then turned his head towards his father and Adrien's eyes were a bit red from the tears.

"What did you do to her?!" Adrien asked in a loud angry voice

"I didn't do anything to her" Gabriel replied "Don't worry she's not dead, she's in a coma"

"How did this happen?"

"If you must know it all happened when your grandfather gave both your mother and I a gift. On one of his expeditions to Tibet he saw three things lying in the snow; a book and two pieces of jewellery which turned out to be the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous. He gave it to us as an engagement present and soon after we travelled around the world as superheroes. We worked under the radar as we kept both our secret identities and superhero identities hidden from the public. But one day while you were young; your mother and I were overseas stopping a criminal gang from smuggling diamonds across the border. During the fight one of the gang member's bullets hit your mother, but the Peacock Miraculous took the full hit which protected your mother but damaged the Miraculous itself in the meantime"

Adrien just stood there silently listening as all the information he was learning was starting to make his head spin.

"The worst thing was is that your mother decided to stay behind while I went after the criminal's truck. Had I instead chosen to stay with your mother I could have protected her but I made the wrong choice. Over the years the damaged Miraculous started to make your mother weaker and weaker so I decided to have her stay back while I tried to do all the heavy lifting. But she decided to use the damaged Miraculous one last time and that's what made her end up in this state. All because I wasn't strong enough, I failed her"

"And this is why you're trying to take the Miraculouses"

"Yes. I tried so many things to fix her condition but to no avail. So after I started looking through the book and found out about the power to make a wish when both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses are joined together and I can use that wish to go back in time to protect your mother and stop that accident from ever happening. We can be a happy family Adrien"

Adrien was now more confused than ever, he started to have so many flashbacks of previous events and this started to make his brain hurt just like a malfunctioning robot that would often twitch. He would love to have his mother back and be a happy family again but he knew despite his father having somewhat good intentions, it was not the right way to bring his family back together. He also realised that it was almost time for his date with Marinette.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have to go I've got a date"

Adrien walked past his father with Plagg following him. Gabriel didn't turn around but Nooroo did.

"You know who Ladybug is don't you?" Gabriel asked which resulted in Adrien stopping on the spot

"I might" Adrien replied with his eyes closed and his head facing towards the ground

"Maybe you could convince her into giving you her Miraculous so we can bring your mother back"

Just then Adrien cranked his head up and his eyes opened angrily.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" he shouted at his father and then turned to see his father with his back still turned "After all the things you done to me, my friends and the whole city you expect me to help you. Know let me guess; Nathalie is Mayura right? This means that she is suffering from the same things mom did. I know this because I noticed"

"I never told her use the Peacock Miraculous it was her choice she would have been fine if you just let me succeed in my mission"

"Your mission, your mission that's the only thing that you care about, all just to fix a mistake. You could have prevented it but you didn't you failed. This just proves one thing….. You are a failure! You're a failure as a protector, a failure as a husband and a failure as a father"

Both Plagg and Nooroo watched on in complete shock and silence. Nooroo was used to getting scolded by Gabriel and Plagg was also used to Master Fu reminding him about his past disasters, but they had never witnessed anything like this before.

Adrien had so much confusion, sadness and rage running through his mind that it was causing him not to think of what he was saying or how it would affect someone else. In fact; that much emotion could make anyone act completely out of character and this just proved that Adrien was no different from any other human being.

"You want us to make us a happy family again, huh?" Adrien said "We stopped being a happy family after mom so called "disappeared" and you stared to change for the worse. You lost your wife, I lost my mother, I lost my father and now you just lost your son. You are my father no more"

Gabriel didn't turn around; he just stood there in complete silence and Adrien angrily walked off towards the elevator. Nooroo then floated in front of his master and was surprised at what he saw. Gabriel was looking down, his eyes were closed and tears were running down his face as he now just realised that his desperation to succeed in his mission and bring his wife back had now left him as what he feared the most. Gabriel had now become a broken man.

Adrien got on the elevator with Plagg following him in and soon the elevator started to ascend. While the elevator was ascending Adrien looked down on his father in disappointment; completely unaware of how his father was really feeling. Adrien was so far out of range that they were not able to hear what Gabriel was about to say to both him and his mother.

"Emilie, Adrien. I'm sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was both really excited and really nervous at the same time. She had finally asked out the guy she liked and he agreed to go out with her, to her this was a dream come true. After she arrived at the park she looked around to make sure that no one was around as she opened her purse to talk to Tikki.

"How are you feeling Marinette?" asked Tikki

"I am so excited they day I've been waiting for is finally here. But I am also pretty nervous because the day I've been waiting for is finally here"

"Is this what all humans are like when they go out on a date for the first time?"

"I can't speak on behalf of all humans, but for most of us. Yes" Marinette replied

"I'm sure that you'll do fine Marienette"

Marinette once again looked around and there was no one in sight, so she gave Tikki the ok to come out of her purse.

"We need to do a quick check over Tikki. Just to make sure that everything is ok"

"Ok" Tikki replied

"Is my hair ok?"

"Yep"

"I didn't go overboard with the perfume, did I?

"No" Tikki replied

"Am I wearing pants?"

Tikki looked down.

"Nope"

"What? On no this is terrible. I can't believe that I walked all the way here wearing just my underwear. If Adrien sees me like this it will be just…" Marinette looked down and saw that she actually was wearing pants "Very funny Tikki"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Tikki giggled

"I thought that jokes were normally Plagg's department" Marinette replied with an annoyed look on her face

"What? Can't I try to make a joke once in a while?"

"And you picked now to make a joke?" asked Marinette

"I never said I was any good at it. Like you said that's normally Plagg's department"

Just then Marinette heard something. She told Tikki to hide and Tikki quickly flew back into Marinette's purse as Marinette sat down on the bench trying to look natural. But it was just a random civilian walking by looking at his phone. After he was completely gone; Marinette gave Tikki the all clear.

"Phew, that was a close one" Marinette said as she breathed a sigh of relief

"You said it, I can't imagine what would have happened if I had been seen again"

"Anyway I hope that I don't screw up this date"

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure Adrien with enjoy this date. After all you did once go to the movies with him in your pyjamas once"

"Don't remind me of that" Marinette replied

"Maybe Adrien is just as nervous as you are?"

"Maybe you're right Tikki"

* * *

Adrien was walking through the alleyways so that no one could see him. When he stopped Plagg came out of his pocket to talk to him.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" asked Plagg "I mean you just went through a lot 15 minutes ago"

Adrien looked at Plagg. Adrien's eyes weren't red anymore from the time he cried seeing his mother's comatose body.

"Yes Plagg I'm still going to do this. I will still tell Marinette who I am and how I feel"

"But if you tell her, you would have to give your Miraculous back to Master Fu" Plagg said

"Oh Crap" Adrien said "How come you didn't remind me of that earlier?"

"I'm not a notification feature that you have on your phone"

"I'll still tell her after all what Master Fu doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Are you 100% sure that Marinette is Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

Plagg already knew that Marinette was Ladybug, but he still tried to talk Adrien out of revealing his secret identity to her.

"Yes it all makes sense to me. Also since I just found out that Gabriel is Hawkmoth and hat he knows I'm Cat Noir; it's only gonna be a matter of time before he reveals my identity to Ladybug. If I tell her my secret identity she could be more understanding she might feel a little hurt too, but it's better that she feel a little hurt than deeply betrayed"

Plagg understood where Adrien was coming from but he was also concerned that Adrien was not referring to Gabriel as his father anymore.

"If you're gonna tell her you secret identity, maybe don't tell her in an alley because if seen those situations on TV. It normally ends up with someone either behind bars or dead"

"Gotcha, thanks for the tip" Adrien replied as he smiled at Plagg "Anyway I've got to go buy a rose for Marinette"

* * *

After buying a rose, Adrien soon arrived at the park where he saw Marinette sitting on the bench. Both of their eyes locked on each other as Adrien walked towards Marinette which in turn made Marinette smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day Marinette" Adrien said as he handed her a rose that he bought her

"Thanks Adrien, Happy Valentine's Day to you too" Marinette replied as she handed him some macarons that she had baked herself

"It sure is great when you bake"

"Yeah, this rose is lovely Adrien"

"They only had red ones" Adrien replied as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the Valentine's Day card the Marinette had previously wrote him "I believe that this was from you"

Marinette gasped and then smiled.

"I can't believe that you still kept that all this time"

"Yeah this was the best card I ever got that day and each day I wondered who sent it. But earlier today I was able to find my answer"

Marinette blushed and Adrien then pulled out the scarf that Marinette made him for his birthday.

"I also still have the scarf that you made me for my birthday; I figured out that you would have given this to me because you have a real talent for designing clothes. How come you didn't tell me that this was your present?"

"I saw how happy you were when you said that your dad finally got you a present that you liked. I just didn't want to disappoint you that day"

Adrien just sat there silently. He was remembering the events that happened with his dad a few hours ago and didn't want think about it anymore.

"Are you ok Adrien?" Marinette asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Adrien replied

* * *

Both Marinette and Adrien were so busy talking that neither of them noticed Plagg secretly using his powers to pass through Adrien's shirt. Plagg flew over to Marinette's purse to meet with Tikki. Plagg then told Tikki to follow him as they used the shadows to go unseen and the used their powers to go through the ground into the sewers where they could talk in private.

"What do you need to tell me Plagg?" asked Tikki

"My owner is going to tell your owner that he is Cat Noir"

"What?!" replied Tikki in shock "He can't do that. Have you tried to convince him otherwise?"

"There's nothing I can do. He figured it out" said Plagg

"Since when?" asked Tikki

"Since last night. After the battle with Dark Hound" replied Plagg

"So that's why Cat Noir was giving advice to her. If he reveals his identity to her she'll be heartbroken and then both of our owners will have to give the Miraculouses back to Master Fu"

"He said the whatever Master Fu doesn't know won't hurt him" Plagg said as he looked away

"That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard" Tikki yelled in anger "Now because of all this we will lose our owners and Paris will be doomed and in the clutches of Hawkmoth. You said that you might have tried to convince your owner otherwise but you didn't try hard enough you have the right to be called the Kwami of Destruction because your owner will have destroyed everything that we've worked hard for and can never ever be…."

"I SAW NOOROO!" Plagg replied with tears in his eyes. Tikki just stopped speaking and floated in shock as her pupils went small

"What? Nooroo? My brother? How did you see him?"

"It's his dad Tikki. Hawkmoth is my owner's dad" said Plagg

Tikki didn't reply as she was still in shock processing the information that she just heard. Her pupils were still small from the shock and her eyes looked were like Nooroo's which is the reason why they are related.

Listen Sugar cube, Hawkmoth knows who Cat Noir is and it's only gonna be a matter of time until he reveals Cat Noir's identity to Ladybug. It's better that my owner tells her rather than her finding out the hard way"

"We're in a no win situation huh Plagg?" asked Tikki to which Plagg just nodded

"When I saw my owner yell at his father with such disappointment and anger I'd never seen anything like it in all my life. I felt sorry for both my owner and his dad; even though I should feel sorry for his dad after all that he's done"

Tikki just floated over to Plagg and put her hand (or whatever Kwami's have instead of hands) on his shoulder.

"We might have to discuss this later Plagg. We better get back before our owners know that we're missing"

Both Tikki and Plagg floated though the sewer wall and back to the park where they returned to their owners without them noticing.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were still talking about everything they had gone through from the time since they first met to the train trip into space. Adrien then thought to himself that he had to tell Marinette about his secret identity before it was too late.

"Look Marinette, I…."

Just then both Marinette and Adrien looked around as they saw electricity flowing through all the powerlines crackling loudly and their phones started to go crazy. They both look at their phones as a live video message started to play.

"People of Paris I am Electronique and I have taken control of all the electrical systems in your city"

Marinette and Adrien looked in shock as in their minds they both realised that it was Lila and that she was akumatized once again. Marinette got up as she started to run off.

"Wait Marinette" said Adrien "There's something I have to tell you"

"There's no time Adrien I gotta go. We'll have to continue our date later" Marinette replied as she disappeared into the distance.

Adrien ran the other way into an alleyway where Plagg came out of Adrien's shirt.

"I can't believe it!" Adrien screamed in frustration "I was almost about to tell her"

"Well it looks like we have a problem on our hands right now Adrien"

"Yeah your right, I'll have to wait until after Ladybug and I defeat this villain before I tell Marinette about my secret identity. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrien yelled as he transformed into Cat Noir

Marinette made her way into another alleyway in the distance as Tikki floated out of her purse.

"GOD DAMNIT! Hawkmoth is once again up to his old tricks and he's ruined my dream date. Well Tikki it's time to get down to business. TIKKI SPOTS ON!" yelled Marinette as she transformed into Ladybug

Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing onto the roof of a nearby building to which Cat Noir appeared at seconds later.

"Cat Noir you sure got here quickly" said Ladybug

"Yeah, Electronique's message is being broadcast through the entire city. Within a second I had to find you real quick m'lady"

"Good thinking and good timing Cat Noir. I believe that this villain is someone that we've already beaten before; Lila Rossi. She was both Volpina and Chameleon but now it looks like Hawkmoth gave her new powers"

"Yes it sure looks like her" replied Cat Noir

Just then their devices stared to emit electrical energy as they looked towards the screens of them and saw Electroniques message.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir if you want to find me I'll be waiting for you right here at the TVi studio where I also have something you would really want to see" Electronique said as she moved to the side and revealed that she had Alya, Nino, Chloe, Sabrina, Max, Kim, Alix, Ivan, Mylène, Luka, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc and Kagami captured, knocked out and covered in electrical wires.

Ladybug, Cat Noir and the entire city of Paris looked on their monitors in shock at seeing this.

"It wasn't hard to capture all these civilians" Electronique said as somehow she was able to show footage of her capturing each of them while wearing a cloak that covered her whole body

"I really enjoyed capturing these fools. A LOT!" Electronique then grinned menacingly

"How did she even get footage like that?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug

"I don't know. One thing that we've learned about superpowers is that they are so out of this world; they don't always make sense" replied Ladybug

* * *

Elsewhere at the Agreste Mansion; Gabriel had just come back out of his lair. He still had tears in his eyes after what Adrien had said to him so he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Sir!" yelled a voice from the distance

Gabriel rushed to the staircase and saw Nathalie clutching the stair rail trying so hard to climb the stairs. Gabriel went down to help her up to the top of the staircase and took her into his office.

"Nathalie, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as he placed Nathalie on a chair "You should be resting"

Nathalie was in a bad condition due to continuous use of the damaged Peacock Miraculous.

"Your latest akumatized villain has taken control of the TV station and is broadcasting a message to the city"

Gabriel looked at Nathalie with a confused look on his face.

"What akumatized villain?" he asked "I didn't akumatize anyone today"

"Well someone did" Nathalie replied weakly

Gabriel started to think and then stood up.

"I bet I know who it could be" Gabriel said as he walked over to his computer screen and then turned it on to see Electronique's live message

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir I bet you're wondering what my plan could be. Why am I taking and using so much electrical energy. We'll I'll let you know"

Just then Electroniques captured victims started to wake up. They tried to move but the wires were too strong.

"Hey you!" yelled Chloe "I am the Mayors daughter and I demand that you free me from the wires this instant. This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous"

"Shut up you little brat!" yelled Electronique as responded Chloe in shock and didn't say another word

"Now where was I? Oh yes; the reason why I am doing this is that I am helping a new friend of mine take over the city of Paris and to do that I need electrical energy to bring that person here. I believe my friend want to talk to you. All of you"

Suddenly the screen cut to a completely black screen, no one watching could see anything then the Hawkmoth symbol appeared. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Gabriel and all of Paris looks on wondering what was happening.

"People of Paris in the year 2019" said a completely distorted voice "I am Hawkmoth from the future and I am sending this message to let you know that my coming is near. Soon Electronique will gather enough energy to open a portal to allow me to travel to your time and soon plunge the city of Paris into an eternal dark abyss"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other with worried looks and then they looked back at the screens on their devices.

"You see; I am not as kind as the Hawkmoth of your time. I am far more sinister, cold, calculating and destructive. The Hawkmoth of your time never wanted to hurt anyone which in turn makes him weak. Unlike him; I have far more power than he'll ever have and I know more. A lot more about him as well as Ladybug, Cat Noir and all your other superheores. Well now it's time that you know who the Hawkmoth of your time really is"

At the Agreste Mansion, Nathalie started to look at Gabriel with concern on her face as Gabriel just watched the monitor.

"The Hawkmoth of your time…. IS GABRIEL AGRESTE!" yelled the future Hawkmoth

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Gabriel and the entire city of Paris all looked at the screens in complete shock with both their eyes and mouths wide open. Every one of Electronique's captured victims looked at each other in disbelief. Electronique had a sinister smile on her face.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. Gabriel only wanted to obtain your Miraculouses so that he could use its power to make a wish to bring back his loving wife Emilie; who is in a comatose state and kept in a glass chamber in his house"

Gabriel could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. His identity had just been revealed and the entire city now knows about the current whereabouts of his wife.

"So Gabriel, since you are not the Hawkmoth of the future do you want some answers? Do you want to know if you succeed in your mission to bring back your wife? Well you'll know soon enough. Come down to the TVi studio and once I arrive I'll tell you everything. As for you: Ladybug and Cat Noir your destruction with be my first priority. I'll see you all soon"

The feed then cut back to Electronique as she walked closer to the camera. She held up her right hand, electricity crackled all around the metal gauntlet as she clenched her hand into a fist. She looked at the metal gauntlet on her right hand, smirked and then looked right back at the camera.

"It's gonna be a dark day for Paris" she said as she punched to camera, cutting off the feed

Ladybug and Cat Noir look at the screens on their device with nervous looks. Gabriel was left speechless and the city of Paris look on in complete shock as all they saw on the TV screens, computer monitors and phone screens was complete static.


	6. Chapter 6

Electronique was waiting patiently for Ladybug and Cat Noir to arrive knowing that the message broadcast to the entire city had affected them both physically and mentally.

"Hey Lila!" yelled Alya "You're gonna regret kidnapping us"

Electronique just looked directly at Alya smiling evilly.

"I am Electronique now" Electronique replied as she walked over to Alya and put her hand on Alya's jaw

"When Ladybug and Cat Noir get here…."

"Let me guess, they're gonna kick my ass" Electronique said "Well let me tell this to all of you. This story will have a very different ending"

Electronique started to walk away when the door behind her suddenly burst open as Ladybug and Cat Noir came in. Electronique didn't look as them.

"Well speak of the devil" Electronique said as she smiled once again "I was wondering when you two losers would show up"

Electronique then turned around and fired a burst of electrical energy at the two heroes, to which they dodged.

"Let those civilians go!" yelled Ladybug as she threw her yo-yo at Electronique but she caught it

Cat Noir tried swinging his staff at Electronique but she blocked and caught it with her other hand. Electronique then pulled the two heroes in and punched both of them in the gut sending them flying back into a wall.

"Interesting fight banter you have there Ladybug" said Electronique ""Let them go". You do know that I'm evil right? I can't believe that an idiot like you is protecting Paris"

Just then Ladybug performed a leg sweep to take Electronique down and Ladybug jumped right up. Electronique got back up and started to engage in hand-to-hand combat as Cat Noir also joined in to help Ladybug but despite the two heroes getting a few hits in they were both overpowered by Electronique.

"You're tough, but we've fought much stronger villains than you. Right m'lady?"

"Right Cat Noir" Ladybug replied "I can't believe someone like her would ruin the romantic day of the year in the world's most romantic city. I guarantee you this this will be over quickly and everyone can spend the rest of the day with their loved ones"

Cat Noir smiled but Ladybug didn't know that he was only smiling because he wanted to get back to his date with Marinette so that he can tell Marinette his secret.

"LUCKY CHARM" yelled Ladybug as her lucky charm took on the form of a car battery and jumper cables, which made Ladybug smile "Just what I needed"

Electronique charged at the two heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir dodged each of Electronique's hits and they were able to attach one end of the jumper cables to both of the electrical conductors on Electronique's back. Ladybug then connected the other end of the cables to the car battery and it began to drain Electronique of her electrical energy which made her scream out in pain and brought her down to one knee.

"Yes it's working, great teamwork m'lady" said Cat Noir

"Now let's destroy that metal gauntlet on her right hand and capture the akuma"

Just as the heroes were about to approach; Electronique looked up with a devious smile which made Ladybug and Cat Noir look confused. Electronique then grabbed the cable, pulled the car battery towards her, snapped the cable and then smashed the battery into pieces with her foot. Ladybug, Cat Noir and all their friends looked on in complete shock, some of them even gasped.

"NO WAY!" yelled Ladybug "My Lucky Charm has never failed before, let alone be destroyed"

Electronique began to laugh hysterically.

"Did you actually think that pathetic Lucky Charm of yours was going to be enough to be enough to defeat me?" laughed Electronique "The Future Hawkmoth has given me more power than the both of you can comprehend"

Electronique started to raise her outstretched arms to the side of her body at shoulder height. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other realising that whatever was about to happen was not going to be good and when Electronique opened her hands they would both find out. Electrical wires started to come out all around the two heroes and grab them. They were starting to wrap up and immobilise Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir use your power to break yourself free and then destroy the metal gauntlet to release the akuma"

"You got it m'lady" replied Cat Noir "CATACLYSM!"

Cat Noir touched the wires but strangely the Cataclysm did nothing to the wires.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cat Noir

The wires wrapped themselves around various parts of Ladybug and Cat Noir's bodies. The two heroes tried to break free but to no avail especially since the wires were immune to the Cataclysm. Also some smaller wires attached themselves and started to pull at Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyelids, they tried to close their eyes but it felt like fishing hooks were pulling at them.

"Don't bother trying to close your eyes unless you want your eyelids to be completely ripped off" laughed Electronique

The captured civilians behind the two heroes looked on in disbelief as Paris's saviours were now defeated, immobilised and powerless.

"My powers are far stronger than any past villain that you've fought before and the Future Hawkmoth has given me special powers that are also immune to your Lucky Charm and Cataclysm"

"Wait until I am free" yelled Chloe "I will get my Miraculous, become Queen Bee and give you a beating you'll never forget"

Electronique walked up to the immobilised Chloe and with her right hand gave Chloe a very powerful backhanded slap to the face, knocking Chloe out cold. The others cringed as they witnessed what had happened. Chloe was also very lucky not to get a broken jaw after that.

"Oh quit your cringing" Electronique said to the others "I know that nearly all the other girls have wanted to do that Chloe for a long time"

Alya and the other girls didn't respond as they knew that Electronique was kind of right. They had all wanted to slap Chloe after the things that Chloe had said and done to them in the past. Electronique then walked back over to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now let me tell the two of you that through each second of this day I was able to absorb electrical energy, completely unseen to the naked eye and the more I would gather the more powers I would soon receive. I don't have enough energy yet to bring the Hawkmoth of the future here, but I was able to bring a few new friends here from the future"

Out of the darkness stepped a robotic humanoid figure with antennas and moth wings. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the captured civilians look at it; they could not believe what they were seeing.

"The Future Hawkmoth created these things, they're called Mothdrones" said Electronique "They are very powerful fighters and have the ability to fly. With my powers I was able to open up some portals around the city and one of the Mothdrones was able to meet a special friend of yours"

Another Mothdrone stepped out of the darkness carrying a human being with it. The Mothdrone threw the body down as both Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyes widened; it was Master Fu who was bruised and groaning in pain.

"Master Fu!" yelled Ladybug "Are you ok?"

"Ladybug, Cat Noir" groaned Master Fu as he barely able to speak "These things ambushed me, there was nothing I could do"

"Most of you don't know this guy, but he is the Guardian of the Miraculouses" Electronique said to the captured civilians "The Future Hawkmoth told me all about you Master Fu and since I have almost absorbed enough energy to open the portal; the Future Hawkmoth can't wait to meet you. All of you"

Nino looked down towards Master Fu's body and saw Wayzz.

"Wayzz" said Nino with a smile on his face as Wayzz floated over towards Nino "I'm so glad that you're here"

"It's good to see you too Nino" Wayzz replied "I'll get the Miraculous from Master Fu and you'll be able to transform into Carapace"

"Don't bother" Electronique said "Even if you could transform your Shel-ter power would not affect the wires holding you, meaning that you'll still be trapped"

Electronique fired an electrical blast at Nino; shocking him.

"Nino!" yelled Wayzz

Electronique then fired a blast at Wayzz causing Wayzz to fall to the ground.

"Wayzz no!" groaned Master Fu

Electronique blasted Master Fu with electrical energy causing him to grit his teeth and groan in pain. The others yelled out at Electronique telling her to stop but she fired a huge blast on electrical energy at them from her other hand shocking them and making them all groan and scream in pain.

"Hey!" a voice called out "Leave them alone"

Electronique look over her shoulder and saw Gabriel Agreste angrily standing there with Nooroo floating by his side. Electronique smiled as she stopped her attack and walked towards Gabriel.

"I knew you were going to show up" Elecronique said as she look Gabriel dead in the eye

"Leave them alone it's me that you want" Gabriel replied

"Why do you even care about them? You're their worst enemy Hawkmoth they won't give a damn about what happens to you. Besides you only came here to get the answer to your question"

Gabriel just stood there angrily staring at Electronique.

"Well you're right on-time. As of this moment I have now gathered enough energy to open a portal and bring the Future Hawkmoth here. Now prepare to meet the destroyer and ruler of Paris"

Electrical energy pulsated from the conductors on Electronique's back. The whole room filled up with electricity and a portal opened and the Future Hawkmoth stepped through the portal. The heroes and the civilians in the room looked on in complete horror at what they saw. The Future Hawkmoth was wearing a purple suit and holding a cane, but was wearing a regular mask instead of a luchador mask. The Future Hawkmoth was a woman and not just any woman; she was the Lila from the future. Electronique smiled and Gabriel stared directly at the Future Hawkmoth.

"There are two Lila's now" Ladybug said to Cat Noir "As if one wasn't bad enough"

"I know that the one that's Hawkmoth is worse. But they could both be equally demented" Cat Noir replied

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir we finally meet" the Future Hawkmoth said in her real voice "Now that all of now know who I am I don't need to wear a stupid voice modifier anymore"

The Future Hawkmoth then turned to Gabriel.

"So Gabriel, would like to know if you succeed in your mission?"

"First promise me that you won't hurt any of them" Gabriel replied

"I won't hurt them"

"Good, now tell me. Do Emilie and I end up together? Do I bring her back?"

"Don't worry, you and your wife end up together" said Future Hawkmoth which made Gabriel breathe a sigh of relief "After I killed you"

Gabriel's relief then turned to shock. Everyone else (except for Electronique) was stunned by what they heard. Cat Noir was affected by this deeply.

One of the Mothdrones then generated a copy of the newspaper from the future and threw it towards Gabriel. It landed on the floor right in front of him and the headline said "Gabriel Agreste Assassiné!" (Which according to Google Translate; translates out to "Gabriel Agreste Murdered!"). Gabriel just blankly stared at the newspaper and then closed his eyes.

"I remember that day very well" said Future Hawkmoth "I remember the smile I had on my face when I literally stabbed you in back, then stabbed in the heart and took your Miraculous for myself and I don't regret it one damn bit"

Gabriel then started to breathe angrily and clenched his fists. He then looked up and opened his eyes.

"NOOROO DARK WINGS RISE!" yelled Gabriel as he transformed into Hawkmoth

Hawkmoth charged at Future Hawkmoth and swung his cane at her but she blocked it and the two of them began to engage in combat. At first they were both evenly matched but then the Future Hawkmoth managed to get the upper hand as she was more powerful. Every blow that she landed made all the others look on worried and also made them cringe because even though they hated Hawkmoth; they could bear to see him get hurt by an individual that was more sick and twisted than he was. She then had her two Mothdrones hold Hawkmoth down and also had Electronique shock him to which he groaned in pain.

"I'll finish with you later" Future Hawkmoth said "I'm go deal with Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"You said you wouldn't hurt them" Hawkmoth replied

"Yeah but here's the thing about me. I lie"

Hawkmoth tried to move but couldn't break free as the Future Hawkmoth walked right up to the captured heroes and the other civilians.

"Do you want to know how I got this powerful? Do you?" asked the Future Hawkmoth "We'll I'll let you know. After Timetagger failed to defeat you I soon began to tap into powers that not even the Hawkmoth of your time would ever have. I became more ruthless, sick, twisted and calculating and it allowed me to reach my full dark potential. You see unlike him; I don't need negative emotions to akumatize someone, they will just become my puppets. Unlike Electronique here who is worthy on having her own thoughts and being my second-in-command"

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir could only stare at the Future Hawkmoth.

"I would soon have enough power to defeat you and take your Miraculouses; which I did. Ladybug; I was able to beat you so badly that I knocked you into a comatose state. Not as bad as Emilie Agreste's though, but if I could've than I would have enjoyed it just as much. As for you Cat Noir; I remember how much joy I had when I ripped your right arm out of its socket"

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hawkmoth, Master Fu and all the captured civilians couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You won't get away with this" said Ladybug "We'll defeat you and de-evliyse Electronique and she'll change her ways to avoid become someone as sick and twisted as you"

"Oh you will, will you?" Future Hawkmoth responded "You see when I obtain your Miraculouses in the future I was able to make a very special wish. My wish was that no matter what happens in the past, I would not be affected by it. So even if you do manage to de-evilize Electronique and she does change her ways I would exist as my own separate entity. So basically you can technically consider me as….. A GOD!"

The room was filled with silence as the Future Hawkmoth then walked over to Cat Noir.

"As I said in that message to the city; I know more about you and your friends I know all of their identities as superheroes" Future Hawkmoth said "And now it's time for them to know who you are"

Future Hawkmoth started to reach towards Cat Noirs Miraculous.

"You can't do this" said Cat Noir

"I can and I will" replied Future Hawkmoth

As she clamped her fingers around Cat Noir's Miraculous; everyone (except Electronique) yelled out at the top of their lungs, telling her not to remove Cat Noir's Miraculous, but it was no avail. The Miraculous was pulled off Cat Noir's finger and he changed back into Adrien. Plagg came out and was low on energy, so he passed out on Adrien's shoulder Everyone was completely shocked, but to make matters worse the small wires that were on Ladybug's eyelids prevented her from closing her eyes, so she saw everything.

"No, this can't be true" said Ladybug with a quivering voice and tears in her eyes

After Adrien had transformed back the small wires on his eyelids disappeared so all he could do was look to the ground and close his eyes. Tears started to flow.

"If Adrien is Cat Noir" said Alya "That can only mean one thing"

Everyone then looked at Ladybug with worried looks on their faces, even Chloe.

"Electronique would you like to do the honours?" asked Future Hawkmoth

Electronique smiled as she walked over to Ladybug and took off her Miraculous, making her transform back into Marinette and a weakened Tikki passed out on the floor. Electronique just grinned.

"I told you that you were gonna pay Dupen-Cheng" Electronique told Marinette "I was wondering why Adrien accepted going out a date with you and now the answer is crystal clear. He knew that you were Ladybug. Well you're not Ladybug anymore"

Electronique pulled the macaroons out of Marinette's purse and crushed them. Tikki could barely move as she saw her main source of energy become crumbs on the floor.

Electronique gave Ladybugs Miraculous to Future Hawkmoth; who then put both Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculouses in her pocket.

Plagg used his power to pass through Adrien's shirt and get the slice of camembert to give himself some energy.

"This isn't over yet" said Plagg as he flew towards Future Hawkmoth "CATACLYSM"

Future Hawkmoth just grabbed Paggs paw and snuffed out the Cataclysm like it was the flame on a match. Electronique then blasted Plagg to the floor. Future Hawkmoth then walked over to the incapacitated Hawkmoth.

"In a few minutes I was able to defeat your enemies and get their Miraculouses, something that you failed to do in months and with all the power I have these Miraculouses mean nothing. You could have had enough power to rule the world, but you would have rather used it to bring back your wife instead. Now let's take a look into your memories"

Future Hawkmoth put her hand on Hawkmoths forehead and was able to look into his memories. She then smiled and walked to Adrien.

"Let me tell you something Adrien; when I saw into your fathers memory I was able to see something interesting. After you scolded your father for being a failure and left his lair you did not see the tears that ran down your fathers face when he realised that he lost everything and had become a broken man. As an expert liar myself; I can tell when someone feels truly genuine emotions and your father felt genuine emotion. That moment in the future after I stabbed him in the back and I saw him clinging on for his life he made me promise not to hurt you or your friends. He was so pathetic which is why I didn't hesitate when I stabbed him in the heart"

"At least he had a heart, unlike you" Adrien angrily replied to which Future Hawkmoth just laughed

"That's the most accurate thing anyone ever said to me" said Future Hawkmoth "When I got this power I chose to give up my heart and soul and I don't regret it one bit. With all this power you don't need a heart"

Future Hawkmoth then turned her sight back to Hawkmoth

"I have another surprise for you and everyone here"

Future Hawkmoth clicked her fingers and through the portal stepped a huge grotesque figure with huge muscles, stitches all over its body, giant moth wings and a completely bandaged face.

"Meet Frankenmoth, named after Frankenstein"

"You do know that Frankenstein was the name of the doctor right?" said Kim

"I know that you idiot and I don't give a damn about it"

Frankenmoth had a metal armoured chest plate in its right hand to which it handed over to Future Hawkmoth. Frankenmoth then removed the bandages from its face and Hawkmoth look on in complete horror at what saw. Along with the stitching on its face it had half of Gabriel's face and half of Emilie's face.

"My powers are so great, I can even akumatize the dead" said Future Hawkmoth as she put on the metal chest plate and held her arms out wide "Come forth my akumas from the future and make me unstoppable"

Many akumas came through the portal and combined with the metal chest plate causing Future Hawkmoth to transform. She now had armour on her arms legs and chest along with big dark wings coming out of her back. She then walked over to Hawkmoth, pushed him to the floor and punted him in the head when he was on his hands and knees; knocking him down. Luckily his mask protected him from getting a concussion or worse.

"I think I should pay a visit to your mansion Gabriel. As for the rest of you; you will all have a front row seat to see me, Electronique, Frankenmoth and all my Mothdrones burn the city of Paris to the ground"

Future Hawkmoth then fired a blast of energy to shatter the glass window; causing glass to rain down on the streets below. Future Hawkmoth and her minions then flew out the building and headed towards the Agreste mansion. The wires then freed Marinette, Adrien and all the captured civilians. Marinette held a weakened Tikki in her hands, Adrien and Plagg went towards Hawkmoth and Master Fu picked up Wayzz.

"I can't believe what just happened" said Chloe "Finding out that a loser like Marinette Dupen-Cheng is Ladybug. This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous"

Nearly everyone angrily stared at Chloe.

"I guess that this wasn't the right time to bring that up"

Hawkmoth was staggering as sat up and then looked at Adrien.

"You were right Adrien" said Hawkmoth "I am a failure. I don't blame you for how you felt when you yelled at me; and frankly I deserved it. I was so busy trying to bring our family back together that I was blind and hardly noticed that the family was drifting further away"

Hawkmoth struggled to move as he slowly got back to his feet.

"I know that I might not ever find redemption or forgiveness and to be honest I don't deserve it. But I will not let the city of Paris be burnt to the ground"

"I'm going to help dad" Adrien replied "I won't forgive you yet, maybe not ever after all the things you have done. But Future Hawkmoth took my Miraculous and Paris is my home. Powers or not; I will protect this city"

Hawkmoth closed his eyes and nodded as he jumped from window and landed on the nearest rooftop. His powers prevented him from breaking his legs on impact. Hawkmoth started to jump from rooftop to rooftop as he headed towards his house while the others looked on from the TVi studio.

"We will help you Adrien" said Nino as all the others stood by Adrien "We might know your secret, but we are all superheroes and it's our job to protect Paris"

Adrien smiled and then looked towards Marinette who was kneeling down holding a weakened Tikki.

"Tikki is feeling weak and Electronique crush the macaroons Tikki needed to replenish her energy. I have to go back to my house and get the extras"

"Ok, once you're able to get Tikki her energy back we'll go and stop Future Hawkmoth and her cronies"

"I'm not coming" replied Marinette

Everyone then rapidly looked at Marinette in confusion and shock as to what she had just said.

"Everything you told me feels like a lie and I don't know who you are anymore Adrien. I can't talk to you. I can't even look at you anymore"

Marinette then put Tikki in her purse and stood up and ran past everyone without looking at them. She had tears in her eyes as she was completely heartbroken by the events that happened right before her eyes. Adrien called out to her; but to no avail as the teary-eyed Marinette got on the elevator and the doors closed.

Adrien then turned to Master Fu.

"Master Fu we are gonna need all the Miraculouses to win this battle. Do you have them with you?"

"The Miracle Box is hidden at my place" said Master Fu "I will heal Wayzz, get the Miracle Box and meet you all at the Agreste mansion"

Everyone else agreed and nodded in determination.

"Marinette took the elevator so we're gonna have to take the stairs" Plagg said

Everyone started to run down the stairs. The elevator reached the ground floor and Marinette ran out and right towards her house looking inside her purse to check on Tikki's condition. Tikki was breathing but due to being low on energy was having trouble moving.

"Don't worry Tikki" said Marinette "You'll be back to full heath soon"


	7. Chapter 7

Note: From now on the Future Hawkmoth will now be referred to as Futuremoth to avoid confusion between the two Hawkmoths. You are all entitled to your own opinion.

* * *

Marinette finally got home and rushed up to her room as she was able to find some of her other macaroons to give to Tikki. Tikki ate one of the macaroons and was fully energized once again.

"How are you feeling Tikki?" Marinette asked

"Much better Marinette" Tikki replied "Futuremoth has taken the Miraculouses. We have to go and get them back Marinette"

Marinette paused for a while as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"I don't think I can go"

Tikki looked shocked as she floated in the air.

"You have to Marinette, you're Ladybug"

"Not anymore Tikki" Marinette replied "Futuremoth took the Miraculouses. I'm powerless now. Not to mention she also stopped Plagg's Cataclysm as if she was snuffing out a candle. She even said that she's a God and you can't kill a God"

"You can't give up on the city of Paris. What about Master Fu? What about Adrien" asked Tikki

Marinette shuddered.

"I don't want to hear that name right now"

"Why not? Is it because he's Cat Noir? You've liked Adrien for a long time and now that you find out something important about him you're just gonna bail on him"

"Adrien and Cat Noir have two very different personalities I can't believe that they're the same person. Adrien is sweet and charming; whereas Cat Noir is annoying and constantly gets on my nerves. I think that he was using my emotions to get closer to me. How can I trust him again?"

"Maybe him being Cat Noir gave him a bit more confidence and freedom in his life?"

"What? No way" said Marinette "Adrien is perfect"

"You do know that Adrien's life at home wasn't exactly the best. His father was always busy and didn't have time for him. Not to mention that he'd been treating Adrien differently ever since his wife disappeared"

Marinette didn't respond.

"There is something you should know. Today Adrien found out that his father was Hawkmoth and he completely scolded him Adrien was also upset and had to keep his composure. He was going to tell you that he was Cat Noir"

"What?!" replied Marinette "How did you know any of that?"

"Plagg told me. We went underground while the two of you were looking into each other's eyes on your date"

"I'm still having a hard time accepting this Tikki"

"You know Marinette; when you transform into Ladybug you do change a little bit"

"No way. I'm still the same person"

"When you're Ladybug you're a tiny bit more confident and less clumsy than you normally are. So that's a similar situation with Adrien; when he transforms he's become more confident in himself"

"I never thought about it that way Tikki" said Marinette

"So are you coming to help get the Miraculouses back?" Tikki asked

"I don't know Tikki, Futuremoth has so much power and I won't stand a chance against her. Not to mention she will also have Electronique and Frankenmoth by her side. Without my powers I'm useless"

Tikki got angry.

"Look Marinette you were chosen by Master Fu to be Ladybug for a reason and throughout all the time I have known you have always stepped up when the time required it. I am going to help our friends get the Miraculouses back as well as defeat Futuremoth and her cronies whether you come or not"

Tikki proceeded to fly away.

"Tikki wait! TIKKI!" yelled Marinette but it was too late as Tikki went through the wall and was gone.

* * *

Marinette looked depressed and began thinking as she walked to the mirror.

"You really know how to handle a situation like this huh Marinette" said her reflection

Marinette screamed and stammered backwards at the sight of seeing her reflection speaking to her.

"Marinette honey is everything ok?" her mother asked from downstairs

"Uh yeah mother. I just saw a spider" Marinette replied and she then stomped her foot on the floor "Got it!"

Marinette then slowly walked back up to the mirror and saw that her reflection was indeed moving and speaking on its own.

"I didn't mean to startle you Marinette. I just wanted to talk to you"

"How is this even possible?" Marinette asked

"It's magic, just like your Miraculous. However this kind of magic is far more complicated and difficult to explain and understand. Also it doesn't always make sense" the reflection replied

"Magic? You must be crazy"

"Hey I'm not the one talking to a reflection here"

"Oh right" replied Marinette

"Like your Kwami asked you earlier. Do you know why Master Fu chose you or should I say us to be Ladybug?"

"What do you mean us? Were two different people"

"Actually I'm your reflection so I am technically you as well. I have your memories too"

"How? Is this a magic thing?"

"Like I said it doesn't always make sense" the reflection said

"Fair point" replied Marinette

"Anyway back to the question; why do you think Master Fu chose you?"

"Because I helped him in the street that one day on the way to school"

"Your half correct Marinette" the reflection replied "Master Fu didn't just choose you because of that. He also saw something in you, something that others might not see. Something that you have trouble seeing"

"I'm supposed to be Ladybug, not Green Lantern"

"Ah yes I remember when we went to see that movie. It was ok at first but then it was sort of meh"

Marinette then looked at her reflection. Giving it the "really" look

"What like a reflection can't get side tracked once in a while?"

"Anyway what do you mean by something I have trouble seeing?" asked Marinette

"Let me ask you this. When you transform into Ladybug and you see a reflection what do you see? Do you see Marinette with superpowers? Do you see just Ladybug in general? Do you see two very different people or do you see the same person?"

"I mostly see the same person when I transform. But I also see two different people at the same time. Both Ladybug and myself"

"That's exactly how Adrien sometimes feels when he transforms into Cat Noir"

Marinette went silent for a minute.

"I can see that you are having a little trouble adjusting to the situation about Adrien's identity"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it. I mean I saw them as two very different people to be the same person overall"

"You've gone through a very emotional situation and that can affect anyone. It can make people do a complete 180 on their personality and almost turn them from being the most loved to being hated"

"I'm not hated!" Marinette angrily replied

"I said almost"

"So I kind of understand what you're saying. What more do you need to tell me?"

"I can see that you have not fully answered some of the questions that I asked, but I'm not the one to tell you those what those answers are. Someone else has those answers and you'll find out soon enough. But I have to go now"

Marinette tried to get her reflection to stay but it just changed back into a normal mirror reflection. This left Marinette feeling a little lost as she did not get all the information she needed but her mood would soon change as she looked into the mirror and a familiar looking figure appeared right behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Bunnyx.

"Hello Marinette" said Bunnyx

Marinette smiled and hugged Bunnyx.

"Bunnyx I can't believe you are here. Are you the person that has the answers to some of my questions?"

"Yes I am going to give you some answers to the questions. I need you to come to the Burrow, I need to show you something" Bunnyx replied

* * *

Marinette then proceeded to follow Bunnyx into the Burrow which had many different points of the past and future.

"Normally I would not allow you to see these. But due to the events that you've gone through today I have no choice but to show them to you"

Bunnyx first started to show Marinette the events involving Adrien. Seeing him put the pieces together about Marinette's identity as Ladybug and then the events involving him finding out about his own father being Hawkmoth, finding out about his mother and him scalding his father for his failures. Marinette started to feel sorry for Adrien after seeing these clips.

"I did overreact back at the TV studio. But I was in both shock and denial at that time" said Marinette

"Yeah emotional situation will do that to you" replied Bunnyx

"Everyone keeps saying that"

Bunnyx then showed Marinette the moment when Lila stabbed Gabriel in the future and then became the next Hawkmoth. It also showed Lila turning off Emilie's life support and stabbing her as well. When Lila first transformed into Hawkmoth; the dagger she used became a part of her cane.

"I always knew that Lila was heartless, but I never thought that she would be murderous at the same time" said Marinette "What happens in the future after she made the wish that made her a separate entity?"

Bunnyx closed her eyes and had a sad look on her face she was hesitant to show Marinette what the future looked like but she eventually pointed at the screen that showed the answer to Marinette's question. Marinette walked up to it and put her hand on the screen to start the clip, it showed a graveyard with many tombstones and the names on them were people that Marinette knew; Alya, Nino, Juleka, Max, Luka and so many more. Marinette eyes widened when she saw the tombstones with her parents' names on them.

"When she made the wish the price that was paid in exchange was as majority of the lives in Paris. Lots of innocent lives lost and nearly all the Miraculous holders died. Since I was in the Burrow during the time the wish took place I was unaffected by the wish"

"What happened to me and Adrien?" asked Marinette

Bunnyx then showed her the fate of the adult Marinette and Adrien. Adrien was in a comatose state just like his mother was and Marinette was shown lying in a hospital bed with a tube attached to her throat in order to make her breathe. The future Marinette was a quadriplegic. Marinette was horrified at what she saw.

"What happened to my Miraculous?" Marinette asked

"The Ladybug Miraculous was destroyed" replied Bunnyx "All the other Miraculouses were kept safe in the Miracle Box; hidden away"

Marinette thought long and hard about what she was going to do and then it came to her.

"I have to fight" Marinette said "I might not have my Miraculous but I can't let that hold me back. I know that my future self couldn't defeat Futuremoth but know that I know everything about Futuremoth I have to stop her from destroying Paris"

"She's like a God so you won't be able to destroy her. But you might be able to neutralize her" said Bunnyx "You can find a way to save your friends and your city"

"That's why Master Fu chose me to be Ladybug" replied Marinette "He could see that no matter what the situation is I would always be able to find a solution"

"And what about Adrien?" asked Bunnyx

"After seeing all the things he's gone through I can't let the events of the future happen to us. We've been through a lot of things together and now I see that even though he's Cat Noir he's still the same person that I fell in love with"

Marinette then gasped and paused for a second.

"I love him"

Bunnyx then smiled.

"It's time for you to go and save the people you care about Marinette"

"Wait, you're not coming?" asked Marinette

"I have something I have to do first but I'll catch up with you. If things go right you can change the future, after all you have done it before"

"Is it even possible to change the future after all I have seen?"

"Like magic; time is a very complicated thing. It doesn't always make sense and sometime different people can see thing very differently" said Bunnyx "But what are you standing around here listening me for? Go Marinette"

Marinette then turned around to leave, but before Marinette left she turned her head back to Bunnyx and gave her a nod to which Bunnyx replied with a salute. Marinette then walked through the portal back to her time.

"Good luck Marinette" Bunnyx said to herself

* * *

When she arrived back in her time Marinette proceeded to run down the stairs to the ground floor of her house. She almost bumped knocked her parents over while she was running towards the door.

"Woah Marinette" said her father "What's the rush?"

"Mom, Dad I have to go somewhere to meet my friends. I don't know how long I'll be. But I can assure you I'll be fine"

"Of course you'll be fine" replied her mother "Go get 'em Ladybug"

"Thanks I…"

Marinette then froze in place as she was right in the middle of her run. You could almost hear the sound effect of brakes screeching.

"Wait a minute….. What?" said Marinette as she turned back towards her parents

"Your mother and I know that you're Ladybug"

"As a matter of fact, we've always known"

"How? I never said anything"

"Marinette we've taught you, fed you and raised you you're whole life" said her mother "After all I did give birth to you"

"Ok, I know how being born works Mom and I don't think that that's appropriate thing to bring up in a situation like this"

"The point is" replied her father "Since we've been there for you your whole life we know what you look like and how your voice sound. It would take a lot more than a mask over your eyes to fool us"

"Dad" replied Marinette with an embarrassed look on her face "I didn't get to pick the look"

"Anyway, your mother and I want you to know that we're proud of you"

Marinette smiled.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad" Marinette replied as she hugged her parents

"Our daughter has become a wonderful woman" said her mother "She can bake, she can make clothes and she's a superhero. What more can she do?"

"I have to get to the Agreste mansion and save my friends"

"Oh Marinette" said her father "Just to let you know that when that akumatized villain Electronique was draining electricity from the city. She drained the energy from the subway so the subway is out of commission"

"Thanks for the heads up Dad"

"Your father and I will guard the fort here and check in on the other people around this area. We'll evacuate everyone should the time arise"

Marinette's parents smiled as Marinette ran out the door and started running towards the Agreste mansion. Marinette had more confidence than she'd ever had in her entire life as muscles in her legs pumped harder than normal. She knew that she had Bunnyx and her parents on her side and it was know her time to step up.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming. Coming to save Paris!"


	8. Chapter 8

At the Agreste mansion; Nathalie was low on energy and recovering from all the time she has used the damaged Peacock Miraculous. She was lying down on the couch in pain while Adrien's bodyguard (nicknamed The Gorilla) looked after her unbeknownst on the reason why his co-worker was in pain.

Just then there was a knock on the front door which confused both Nathalie and The Gorilla as no one had ever gotten to the front door without ringing the bell at the gate first. The Gorilla walked to the door to find out what was going on but then the door was blown open with an explosion and through the door stepped Futuremoth, Electronique and Frankenmoth.

"I'm home" Futuremoth said with an evil smile on her face

The Gorilla rushed up to Futuremoth and threw a punch but punching the metal armour was not the best move as it temporally hurt his hand. After shaking off the pain The Gorilla looked up to see Frankenmoth standing in front of him and he stared in terror as he saw the faces of Gabriel and Emilie on this grotesque creature. Frankenmoth grabbed The Gorilla by the throat and started chocking him. The Gorilla was gasping for air and then Frankenmoth threw him through one of the walls in the mansion, knocking The Gorilla out in the process.

Nathalie then walked to the corridor grasping her chest and looked directly at the 3 villains standing right in front of her as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Nice to see you Nathalie" said Futuremoth "Feeling a bit weak?"

"You must be the future Hawkmoth" Nathalie said whilst holding the stair rail barely being able to stand

"Yes" replied Futuremoth "You can say that I am a far more powerful version of that pathetic excuse for a human being in Gabriel Agreste"

Nathalie just stared at Futuremoth, her knees felt weak as her condition was getting worse.

"We can help you Nathalie" Electronique told Nathalie "We can make you and your alter-ego Mayura more powerful than ever before and you can also be a part of our empire when we takeover and burn down the city of Paris"

"You can go straight to hell" Nathalie replied angrily

Futuremoth just laughed.

"Anyway" said Futuremoth "I'm here to pay a visit to Emilie Agreste"

"You're not getting to Gabriel's wife without going through me first"

"That can easily be arranged" Electronique said while electricity sparked around her metal gauntlet

Nathalie pulled the damaged Peacock Miraculous out of her pocket. Despite her weak condition she had no choice but to use it.

"DUUSU SPREAD MY…."

But before Nathalie could finish; Electronique blasted Nathalie with electricity causing sparks to fly around her. Futuremoth then spread her dark wings from her armour and used them to make a gust of wind to blow the weakened Nathalie back. Futuremoth then flew up to Nathalie, grabbed her by the collar took her to the top of the staircase.

"You could have joined us Nathalie" said Futuremoth "But you always make the wrong choice. Let me tell you something; do you want to what happens to you in the future? Do I stab you to death like I did Gabriel? Do you die along with the majority of the citizens of Paris when I make my wish that makes me a God?"

Nathalie was too weak to answer.

"I could change your future by killing you right here and now. But you're not worth my time"

Futuremoth then tossed Nathalie to side and Nathalie tumbled down the stairs. Nathalie was lucky not to get any serious injuries from the fall. Duussu then came out of the Peacock Miraculous to check on Nathalie.

"Miss Nathalie, are you ok?" Duusu asked

"She'll be fine" Electronique replied "She's just unconscious"

Duusu looked at Electronique angrily and then floated up to the top of the staircase to confront Futuremoth.

"How dare you throw my master down the stairs!" yelled Duusu

"Your master was weak Duusu" replied Futuremoth "Now if you'll excuse me I have to pay a visit to your previous master Emilie"

"Don't you lay a finger on her!"

"Duusu, Why are you even defending Emilie? It was her that got the Peacock Miraculous damaged" said Futuremoth "It was her that affected your powers and it was her that made make you, herself and Nathalie weak"

"The Miraculous getting damaged only happened because Miss Emilie was only protecting her husband. I don't see you putting your life on the line for anyone because you don't have a heart or a soul"

"Like I have said to many people; I don't need a heart or a soul"

Duusu just stared angrily at Futuremoth.

"Now get out of my way you little pest" Futuremoth said as she swatted Duusu with a backhanded slap

Duusu hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Futuremoth fired beams of energy from her hands at the portrait of Gabriel and Adrien and blasted holes through the faces on the portrait. Futuremoth grinned evilly at the the damaged she caused.

"Frankenmoth go to the gate. Adrien, that old guardian and the other Miraculous holders should be arriving soon in an attempt to stop us" Futuremoth instructed "Electronique; keep an eye on The Gorilla and Nathalie. I've got some business to take care of"

* * *

A few moments later Futuremoth was in the room with Emilie's comatose body. She looked at the glass chamber and smiled at it.

"I can sense that you are weak Emilie but don't worry as I will soon put you out of your misery like I did in the future. Only this time it will be far more painful"

Futuremoth proceeded to walk to the glass chamber.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from behind "Don't you dare lay a finger on her you twisted psychotic bitch!"

Futuremoth didn't turn around, she just grinned. The voice came from Hawkmoth who was breathing angrily.

"Or what?" replied Futuremoth "You're gonna kick my ass? Ha you're more than welcome to try"

Futuremoth didn't turn around as Hawkmoth just stared at her.

"I have to ask you one question Hawkmoth? How did you get past my troops?"

"When I got close to the mansion, I went through a secret passage I designed underground through the sewers. It was also how I was able to get to the TV studio with being flanked by an angry mob"

"You're clever, but still pathetic" Futuremoth replied still with her back to Hawkmoth "Now you're here for round 2. First move is yours"

Hawkmoth charged directly at Futuremoth and swung his cane directly at her. Futuremoth blocked it and the both started swinging their cane at each other just like a lightsaber battle in Star Wars. Futuremoth used her wings and attempted to blow Hawkmoth back, but Hawkmoth stood his ground. Futuremoth then fired beams and Hawkmoth dodged them as he ran up to Futuremoth and started unloading with some punches and kicks and knocked Futuremoth onto her back. Hawkmoth then crouched down to look directly into Futuremoth's eyes.

"I was able to learn a thing or two since our last encounter an hour ago at the TV studio" said Hawkmoth "I would become more aware and prepared for some of your new tricks like your beams"

Futuremoth just laughed which made Hawkmoth confused.

"Ok, I've let you have your fun. Now I'm about to get serious"

Futuremoth used her foot to push Hawkmoth back and then she proceeded to kip-up onto her feet. Futuremoth pulled out the dagger from her cane and charged at Hawkmoth and this time she got the upper hand by slashing parts of Hawkmoths suit and mask, she then put her hand on the back of Hawkmoth's head and proceeded to smash Hawkmoths head into the railing of the catwalk several times; causing Hawkmoths nose to bleed.

"Have you had enough you pathetic weakling?" Futuremoth asked as she grabbed a weakened Hawkmoth by the collar

"Hell no!" Hawkmoth replied as he groaned in pain whist breathing heavily

"You are a stupid idiot Gabriel Agreste" Futuremoth said as she began to grin "But I get to kill you all over again. Meaning that I get to do this the fun way"

Futuremoth deployed her wings began to fly whilst gripping tightly onto Hawkmoths collar and then flew down towards the water surrounding the catwalk. She then proceeded to hold Hawkmoth under the water while she flew above the surface of it. Hawkmoth was desperately trying to free but to no avail and even though he was in his transformed state he couldn't breathe under the water. Futuremoth decided not to drown Hawkmoth; instead she flew straight up carrying Hawkmoth with her as they both went through the ceiling, up through the mansion and then broke through the floor of Hawkmoths lair. Hawkmoth lay on the ground reeling to get up whilst Futuremoth stood directly in front looking down on him.

"The difference between you and me is that I succeed where you failed and after I'm done with you; your wife and son will soon join you in hell"

Hawkmoth pushed Futuremoth backwards and then charged towards Futuremoth and hit her with a Roman Reigns-like spear as they both crashed through window and started to fall as glass rained down in front of the mansion. Futuremoth then grabbed Hawkmoth by the throat, deployed her wings and flew through the mansion, going through the walls and ending up in the back garden.

"Nice try Agreste you really surprised me there" Futuremoth said as she choked Hawkmoth "But not good enough"

With a lot of force; Futuremoth threw Hawkmoth back as he crashed through the stone statue of Emilie and the wall behind him started to crumble and collapse on most of his lower body. Luckily for him his powers were able to prevent any broken bones but due to his weakened state it would take him longer to get out from under the rubble.

"Do everyone a favour and stay down"

Hawkmoth just lay under the rubble in pain. Futuremoth then heard some noise coming from the front of the mansion.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with your pathetic son and his friends"

Futuremoth then proceeded to fly off.

* * *

At the front of the mansion Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Queen Bee, King Monkey and Pegasus along with Adrien were battling Electronique, Frankenmoth and some Mothdrones. Master Fu was getting the rest of the Miraculouses at his house while the battle was going on. Plagg battled alongside Adrien because since Adrien didn't have his Miraculous, he would be at a disadvantage and they both worked well as a team as Plagg's distractions allowed Adrien to bash a few Mothdrones with some metal objects around the mansion.

The heroes and the villains looked evenly matched, but this would soon change as Futuremoth flew right in the middle of the fight sending an invisible shockwave to knock the heroes backwards. Electornique and Frankenmoth grinned as the advantage was now on their side.

"Ok guys if we can work to together as a team, we could get Marinette and Adrien's Miraculouses back and then we can defeat these cronies" Rena Rouge informed the heroes

"Screw that, I am Queen Bee I can take down Futuremoth myself" Queen Be replied and she ran directly towards the villains

Futuremoth just stood there as Queen Bee ran closer to her.

"Venom!" yelled Queen Bee

Futuremoth didn't move and Queen Bee's Venom power scored a direct hit.

"Gotcha"

Futuremoth just stood there and started laughing which confused Queen Bee. Futuremoth then grabbed Queen Bee by the wrist and hip tossed her to the ground Queen Bee got up stunned by the fact that her Venom had no effect on Futuremoth. Futuremoth blasted Queen Bee with beams from her hands sending Queen Bee sailing back and through the concreate wall in front of the Agreste Mansion, resulting in Queen Bee changing back into Chloe and both Chloe and Pollen were now unconscious.

Shocked at what they just saw; the remaining heroes were now more determined than ever to stop Futuremoth. Viperion activated his Second Chance power, but after he went back in time to fix a mistake Futuremoth ended up not being effected by the time reversal and appeared face to face with Viperion and ended up knocking him out with a few hard punches and roundhouse kick to the head, changing him back into Luka.

Pegasus and King Monkey tried to work as a team with the power of Voyage and Uproar but Futuremoth's powers were too strong to be affected by King Monkey's Uproar. Futuremoth fired a beam through Pegasus's portal and blasted both the heroes down and changing them back into their civilian forms.

Futuremoth then charged forward.

"Shell-ter!" yelled Carapace as he summoned a force field to protect both him and Rena Rouge

Futuremoth's first punch caused the force field to crack and the next punch shattered it completely. Carapace held up his shield as Futuremoth swung her cane at him. Carapace kept on blocking Futuremoth cane but after Carapace was able to block a high shot, Futuremoth performed a spinning back kick to the gut. Futuremoth then pointed her cane towards the ground and then thrusted it up hitting Carapace in the crotch causing him to groan in pain and making Rena Rouge cringe.

"Of all the things this super powered costume has it doesn't have a groin guard" Carapace said as he went down to his knees

Futuremoth delivered a punch to Carapace's gut and Carapace was now down on his hands and knees. After a knee to the side of the head; Carapace was knocked out and transformed back into Nino leaving Rena Rouge as the only transformed Miraculous holder.

"And then there was one" Futuremoth said to Rena Rouge as she looked directly into her eyes

"Mirage!" Rena Rouge yelled as she began to play her flute and create 9 copies of herself

Futuremoth just stood there and began to laugh evilly.

"You pathetic fool!" laughed Futuremoth "You had the one chance to use your power to defeat me and you just wasted it. Now it's time for me to end this"

Futuremoth deployed her wings and used them to perform a gust attack making all of Rena Rouges clones disappear. Rena Rouge was able to dodge some of Futuremoth's beams but one of the beams managed to destroy Rena Rouge's flute and that gave Futuremoth her chance. She flew directly at Rena Rouge and clotheslined her so hard that it almost decapitated Rena Rouge. Rena Rouge was knocked out and transformed back into her civilian form.

Futuremoth had taken down all the heroes, each of the heroes were gritting their teeth as they lay on the ground in pain unable to get up. Futuremoth then turned her attention to Adrien.

Adrien stared directly at Futuremoth as she walked up to him, Plagg was floating right next to Adrien waiting to back him up.

"The mighty heroes have fallen, your father has been defeated and you lady is heartbroken. Do think that you and that pathetic little kwami of yours stand a chance against me?" asked Futuremoth

"As long as I am alive, I will never concede defeat and I will get my Miraculous back along with Marinette's"

"As long as you're alive huh? Well I can easily change that"

Futuremoth then charged at Adrien and started swinging her cane at him. Adrien used his speed to dodge Futuremoth's attacks and Plagg was able to distract Futuremoth to allow Adrien to land some hits on Futuremoth, but Futuremoth was able to swat Plagg and knock Adrien down. However; no matter how many times Adrien got knocked down he kept on getting up even with all the sharp pain rushing through his bones and muscles.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" Futuremoth said sarcastically

Just then Futuremoth looked up into the sky and saw something small getting closer and closer. It was Tikki and she looked pissed.

"Lucky Charm!" yelled Tikki and a l red and black shuriken manifested itself into Tikki's hand

Tikki threw the shuriken at Futuremoth but Futuremoth just flicked it away. Futuremoth then fired a beam from her hand at Tikki which scored a direct hit but Tikki stood her ground. Futuremoth just grinned and fired another beam from her other hand overpowering Tikki and knocking her out.

"Sugarcube!" Plagg yelled as he flew up to capture Tikki as she was falling

But right when he caught Tikki; Futuremoth blasted him too causing them both to crash to the ground. Adrien tried to help them, but he was hit by an electrical blast by Electronique from a distance.

"Do you want us to finish him off for you?" Electronique asked as she and Franeknmoth stood next to Futuremoth

"No, there's something else for you to do" Futuremoth replied

The villains looked past Adrien and saw Master Fu pedalling towards them. Electronique launched some electrical energy from her metal gauntlet, Master Fu was able to dodge it twice but the third shot got him and this caused Master Fu to fall off his bike and the Miracle Box fell onto the ground and the Miraculouses spilled all over the ground.

The rest of Adrien's friends arrived to help. Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Sabrina took on Electronique while Ivan, Nathaniel, Marc, Alix and Kagami battled Frankenmoth.

Electronique might not have had the numbers on her side but she did have powers giving her a major advantage. Her electrical energy was able to cut down her opponents and event prevented them from getting their Miraculouses. The only glimmer of hope they had was when Juleka got a few hits in after she got angry when Electronique held Rose by the throat. But unfortunately, that would only be short lived.

Kagami used her fencing and martial arts skills to get advantage over Frankenmoth. The others ganged up on Frankenmoth and temporarily took it down but Frankenmoth was able to push them all away, it then used its bandages as whips and used them to wrap around Kagami's ankles and trip her.

After Kagami got up the only she managed to see was Frankenmoth's elbow as Kagami was hit in the head and knocked out.

Frankenmoth then took down Marc next with a huge uppercut which nearly broke Marc's jaw.

Alix tried to use her rollerblades to get a speed advantage over Frankenmoth but after running circles around Frankenmoth, Alix was then grabbed by the throat. Nathaniel tried to help his friend but also got grabbed by the throat. Frankenmoth then chokeslammed both of them.

The only one left was Ivan and he stood toe-to-toe Frankenmoth. The two of them locked up and were evenly matched but Ivan forgot that Frankenmoth was evil and doesn't play fair. Frankenmoth kneed Ivan in the gut and then Ivan was lifted over Frankenmoth's head like he was a lightweight. Ivan was then thrown into a wall and was left unconscious when he hit the ground.

Adrien watched in pain as his friends were easily taken out by Futremoth's cronies. He got up slowly, his body sometimes twitched as he was recovering from the electricity that Electronique hit him with.

Futuremoth flew towards Adrien and hit him in the back with her cane which made him go down to one knee. Futuremoth was about to hit him again but Master Fu blocked the shot and used a small amount of force to push Futuremoth back. Master Fu attempted a spinning kick but his back gave out and Futuremoth retaliated by using her palm to send Master Fu flying back with such force.

Adrien then turned around and saw Futuremoth flying into the air and pulling the dagger out of her cane.

"It's amazing how much blood this dagger has tasted" Futuremoth said "First your father, then your mother and now you. An entire family killed with the same weapon"

Futuremoth threw the dagger towards Adrien but Adrien was in so much pain from all the damage he had taken from Futuremoth and Electronique so he felt it had to move.

"ADRIEN!" yelled a voice from the distance

Before Adrien could see who it was, he was shoved to the side and the next thing that Adrien heard was a gasp for air. Adrien's eyes widened at what he saw, he was in complete shock looking at the person that took the dagger for him.

It was Marinette.

The dagger then disappeared and reappeared in Futuremoth's hand as she put it back in her cane. Marinette fell to her knees, but Adrien was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I did what I needed to do" said Futuremoth as she smirked "Now the city will now belong to me"

Futuremoth, Electronique and Frankenmoth left the scene and headed towards the city.

Adrein cradled Marinette in his arms, he put his hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Marinette was still breathing but each breath felt like pain to her. Master Fu and all the others gathered around. Tikki was saddened at what she was seeing.

"Adrien" Marinette said weakly "I'm sorry for how I behaved at the TV Studio"

"It's ok Marinette" Adrien replied "It was a really emotional situation for you. For all of us. Emotions can do that to you"

Marinette and Adrien just looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another knowing that despite knowing each other's secret identities; they felt a strong connection between the two of them.

"Adrien, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time and even though you've already heard it I have to say it again. Adrien, I L…"

Adrien was shocked and then he began to tear up as the girl he loved had just died in his arms. Tikki began to break down. All of Marinette and Adrien's friends also began to cry, even Chloe as even though she hated Marinette but she didn't want to see her dead.

Master Fu had tears in his eyes as he looked into the distance wondering about the fate of the city of Paris.

* * *

In the city; Marinette's parents were helping others evacuate the city. Just then the citizens of Paris were surrounded by Mothdrone's. The crowd then looked up as Electronique and Frankenmoth appeared on top of the buildings and then Futuremoth came flying in.

"People of Paris your city is now belongs to me and my team" Futuremoth said to the citizens "Don't bother on hoping that your heroes will come to save you because my team and I were able to take them down with ease and to make matters worse for you, I took Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Oh, and the best part was is that I ended Ladybug's life"

Marinette's parents looked on in shock and they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"This game is over; your heroes have lost!"

Just then the Mothdrones started rounding off and attacking the innocent citizens of Paris, buildings started to get destroyed and both Electronique and Frankenmoth looked down at all the chaos with sinister smiles while Futuremoth was still flying in the air.

"DOOMSDAY BEGINS NOW!"

* * *

I would like to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the people who have read the chapters of this Fanfiction.

Whether your in summer (like I am here in Australia) or winter; enjoy the rest of 2019 and can't wait to write and post the remaining chapters of this story in the new year.

Chapter 9 will be coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were looking dark for the heroes of Paris. Marinette was killed and Futuremoth had started to take over the city with her cronies.

Adrien was in tears as he held Marinette in his arms while covering up the stab wound in her body with his other hand.

Everyone else looked on in sadness. They could hear the screams coming from the city.

"What do we do now Master Fu" Adrien asked

"For once… I don't know" Master Fu replied

"We have to fight" said Alya

"What are you crazy?" asked Chloe "We just got our asses kicked by Futuremoth single handed and on top of the Dupen-Cheng got killed"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Marinette would've done the same for us"

Everyone looked at each other and realised that they still had to fight for the city of Paris. But even if they all teamed up, they would be overpowered.

"There has to be a way" said Adrien

"There is a way" said a voice in the distance

Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from and they soon found out.

It was Hawkmoth. He had managed to get out of the wall he was trapped under, the top left side of his mask was ripped and he had blood dripping from his mouth.

Everyone just stared at Hawkmoth as he was walking towards them in pain. Some of the heroes got into fighting stance because they didn't know if they could trust Hawkmoth.

"There is a way to bring Marinette back" said Hawkmoth "With these"

Hawkmoth held open his hand and revealed both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. The group looked on in disbelief.

"How the hell did you those?" asked Nino

"During the time when Futuremoth was choking me; I was able to pickpocket her while she was monologuing. She didn't suspect a thing"

The heroes just looked at each other while Adrien's eyes were locked on his father. Nathalie and the Gorilla came out of the mansion battered and beaten along with Duusu.

"By using combining the two Miraculouses the holder is granted one wish and it can be used to bring your friend back to life" Hawkmoth said

"But if you bring one life back you must give up another life in exchange" replied Master Fu

"This is the only way" Hawkmoth replied and then turned his attention to Adrien

"Adrien after I saw what Futuremoth did to the one that you love. I felt like a similar situation to what happened to your mother and I could see a little bit of myself in you. I do not want you to turn out like me. You are a good human being Adrien, a better person than I'll ever be and I don't deserve to be called your father. I'm proud of you, even if you can't ever forgive me"

Adrien didn't know what to say or think in that matter. It true that he still couldn't forgive his father after all that he'd done but at the same time he felt touched that his father told him that he was proud of him. All Adrien could do was just stare blankly.

"Even if you can use the Miraculouses to bring Marinette back to life" Tikki said "Like Master Fu said; a life would have to be given up in exchange. We can't just sacrifice an innocent living person"

"There might be one life" replied Nathalie

Nathalie turned her head towards the Agreste mansion. Hawkmoth and Adrien also looked at the mansion realising who Nathalie was referring to.

"No" Hawkmoth said with fear on his face "Not her, not Emilie"

Duusu floated towards Hawkmoth.

"This is something that Ms Emilie would want to happen" said Duusu

Both Hawkmoth and Adrien were confused, but Duusu then floated in between them.

"I have to show the two of you something" said Duusu "I have to use a hidden power that Kwamis rarely use"

Duusu pointed both her arms at Hawkmoth and Adrien and then she began to emit a strange aura. Everything would then flash before both Adrien and Hawkmoth's eyes.

* * *

The next thing that appeared to both Adrien and Hawkmoth's eyes was Gabriel's office inside the Agreste mansion. They saw someone in the room someone who looked familiar to them, it was Emilie.

"This is from my memories" said Duusu "The two of you can see this situation but you can't interact with it. You two must watch this specific moment from my memory"

The two looked on as they saw a weakened Emilie talk to Duusu.

"Ms Emilie you can't do this" said Duusu "Using the damaged Miraculous in your condition could leave you in a comatose state or worse could kill you completely"

"I don't have a choice Duusu" Emilie replied "Gabriel is in danger I have to help him. He's put his life on the line multiple times for me and if I didn't stand in the way and the Peacock Miraculous didn't take that bullet Gabriel could have been killed"

Emilie was clutching her chest and she was leaning on the table.

"This could have a serious impact on your family Ms Emilie. It could drive your husband into a downward spiral"

"Yes" Emilie replied "I know that this could put me in a coma or even kill me. But Gabriel has put his life on the line countless times for me, now it's time for me to do the same plus the lives of so many innocent civilians could be in danger too"

"But what about Adrien?" asked Duusu

"Adrien's a strong boy. He has a big heart too. Gabriel and I have raised him well"

Duusu was still hesitant about going along with this plan and she started to tear up a bit.

"Hey Duusu don't be sad. If this is the last time we ever get to talk at least I can do something right before I go. I also need you to promise me something, if in the off chance that I don't die and if Adrien loses someone that he cares about and both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses need to be used; I will give up my life for the greater good. Don't let my sacrifice go in vain"

"But what are the chances of that happening Ms Emilie?" asked Duusu

"Hey we've seen a lot of strange things happen in our lives. Things that no one can explain"

"I love you Ms Emilie"

"I love you too Duusu" replied Emilie as she kissed Duusu in the cheek

After Duusu wiped away the tears both she and Emilie nodded at each other.

"DUUSU SPREAD MY FEATHERS"

Emilie transformed into Mayura but she was still clutching her chest in pain. She headed off into the night to go and save her husband.

* * *

Both Adrien and Hawkmoth returned from Duusu's memories realising what had to be done.

"Mom knew the consequences that would happen her but she still did went out to save you and the innocent people she had to protect" said Adrien as he looked down at Marinette's lifeless body still in his arms "She did what any hero would do and that is sacrifice her life for the people, including those who are close to her and even though she's in a comatose state she is still willing to sacrifice herself to save others. This is what she decided"

Adrien held his hand out signalling for Hawkmoth to hand him the Miraculouses.

"No Adrien" Hawkmoth replied "I must do it this is not something a boy should have to do to his mother"

Adrien just stared at Hawkmoth with a shocked expression on his face.

"This has all happened because of me, my mind was so clouded by the mistakes of the past that I lost track of all that was important now. I could have told you the truth by I withheld it, I akumatized many people so that I could fix my past mistake and like you said to me earlier I became a failure as a father and because of that I lost my son. I know by doing this I can't be redeemed or forgiven and to be honest I don't deserve either one of them but if this is to save Paris it's something that I must do"

Adrien knew that he still couldn't forgive his father for all that he'd done but he understood that his dad was trying to take a step in the right direction to redemption. Adrien looked at Hawkmoth and nodded.

Hawkmoth tore off the sides of his mask to reveal his earlobes. He put the Ladybug Miraculous on his ears and then put the Cat Miraculous on his finger. Hawkmoth began to transform into a dark angel-like creature as he floated above the ground. The heroes looked on as then there was a bright flash that appeared right on front of them causing all of them to cover their eyes. When the bright light faded Hawkmoth was lying on the ground as he had made his wish; the wish was so powerful that not only did it turn Hawkmoth back to normal but it made him transform back into Gabriel.

Inside the Agreste Mansion; the lights that powered the glass chamber Emilie was lying in turned off meaning that Gabriel had did what Emilie asked him to do.

Adrien and the others looked on as Gabriel was just lying there but he was still breathing.

Adrien then felt someone hold his hand, he looked down to see that the wish had worked; Marinette was breathing, she had been brought back to life.

As Marinette began to sit up the others started to smile at the fact that their friend and their hero was alive once again.

"Marinette" Adrien said in delight as he hugged her "You're back"

"What happened?" asked Marinette; still reeling

Tikki floated towards Marinette and hugged her.

"Futuremoth was going to kill Adrien" Tikki said "But you took the dagger instead saving him. But in the process, you died"

"I what?" replied Marinette in confusion as she lifted up her shirt to reveal that the stab wound was all healed up like it never happened

"It was sad for all of us, but my dad used the Miraculouses to bring you back to life. But he had to give up the life of my mother it was really painful for both him and me"

"He brought me back to life?" asked Marinette as she looked at Gabriel

Gabriel was getting up really slowly as he was in a lot of pain from his battle with Futuremoth and making the wish that bought Marinette back to life.

Marinette walked up to Gabriel and the both looked at each other in silence for a few seconds then Marinette slapped Gabriel across the face. The others cringed at this.

"That was for all the people you akumatized including my dad, grandma and grandpa" said Marinette

"Fair enough" Gabriel replied "I deserved that"

Marinette then put her arms around Gabriel and hugged him.

"And that was brining me back to life"

Gabriel then took the Ladybug Miraculous of his ears.

"I believe these belong to you" Gabriel said as he handed the earrings to Marinette

Marinette nodded as she kindly took the Miraculous.

"Futuremoth is going to destroy the city you must stop her" said Tikki as Marinette was putting on the earrings "It's good to have you back Ladybug"

Marinette and Tikki looked at each other with determined smiles on the faces and they were ready.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and everyone smiled.

"Marinette" Adrien said "Or should I say Ladybug. Your powers alone won't be enough to stop Futuremoth. Take my Miraculous too to give you more power"

Adrien nodded at his father and Gabriel gave Marinette the Cat Miraculous.

"You don't need to call out the activation phrase" Plagg said "Just say Cataclysm and you can use the special power"

"You will need more power to stand a chance against Futuremoth" Wayzz said "You need to combine with all the other Miraculouses"

"Except for the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses" said Master Fu "The Butterfly Miraculouses energy has been weakened after Hawkmoth used the wish to bring you back to life and the Peacock Miraculous is damaged"

"Are you sure Master Fu?" asked Marinette

"You have shown to be strong enough to weld multiple Miraculouses at the same time and the kwami's have a lot of trust and respect for you. I made a wise decision choosing you to be Ladybug"

Marinette smiled and nodded.

"Everyone please give your Miraculouses to me" Ladybug told the others

Everyone proceeded to hand the Miraculouses to Ladybug. Chloe was hesitant; but Pollen managed to convince her.

"What's going to happen to the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous?" Ladybug asked Master Fu

"Don't worry I will heal Nooroo which in turn will restore energy to the Butterfly Miraculous" Maser Fu replied "I will also repair the damage done to the Peacock Miraculous making it safe for anyone to use. After that I will give both Miraculouses back to Gabriel and Nathalie"

After Marinette put the other Miraculouses on they started to glow and they along with the kwami's were absorbed into Ladybug's body. The only Miraculous still showing was Ladybug's earrings.

"This power is incredible" Ladybug said with a smile on her face as the power flowed through her veins

"You might need these to help you" said Gabriel

Just then all the white akuma's flew towards Ladybug and they were absorbed into her body; this resulted in Ladybug getting big white angel wings coming out of her back. Ladybug was determined and ready to fight for her city.

"Time to go to war!" Ladybug yelled as she took off and flew towards the city as the others watched on

Adrien watched Ladybug fly towards the battle and was determined to help out.

"You guys we have to help Ladybug out. She and I have done it countless times for the entire city" said Adrien

All the others looked at each other.

"There has to be a way" said Adrien

Adrien just stood there looking around.

"Uh, what are you doing Adrien?" asked Chloe

"It worked last time" Adrien replied

Just then a portal opened up and out walked Bunnyx. Most of the group were shocked except for Adrien and Alix who had met Bunnyx before.

"See" Adrien said with a smile on his face

Alix walked up to Bunnyx and smiled.

"I can't believe it you're back" Alix said "Awesome"

"It's good to see you again mini me" Bunnyx replied as she turned her attention to all the heroes "Anyway I knew that you guys needed help so I came here to give you these"

Bunnyx then held up a Miracle Box and the others were stunned and a little dumbfounded as they didn't notice that she had it when she came through the portal.

"How did you get that?" asked Alya

"That's right, most of you don't know who I am. My name is Bunnyx I come from the future and as you all might realise; I am also the adult version of Alix. I am the holder of the Rabbit Miraculous and my powers involve time travel. I can also see past, present and future events in my Burrow"

Everyone was impressed, even Chloe.

"I went into the future I live in to retrieve the Miracle Box but during that time I also disappeared. Did Marinette die for a few minutes?"

"Yes, she did" Adrien replied "But my father used the power of Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses to bring her back to life, but with that wish my mother gave up her life"

"Sorry Adrien, my condolences"

"Wouldn't you have been able to see Marinette's death in the Burrow?"

"Not really. I might be able to see past, present and future events but unfortunately I have no control of what I see. The vision of the future or in this case the past can change at any second. But anyway we need to get down to business"

Bunnyx opened the Miracle Box revealing all the Miraculouses except for the Ladybug (as it was destroyed in the future), the Butterfly (as Futuremoth had it) and the Peacock Miraculouses. Bunnyx signalled for Adrien to grab the Cat Miraculous which he did and he put it on, making Plagg come out.

"Adrien, I can't believe it. I thought you were in a comatose state" Plagg said "Come to think about it you do look a little younger than last time I saw you"

Adrien was stunned as he just found out about his future. Bunnyx just facepalmed after hearing this.

"Don't worry Adrien" Bunnyx said "You can change the future. Maybe not after this battle, but you can change it eventually. Everyone grab you Miraculouses"

All the others walked up to grab their Miraculouses. Juleka took the Tiger Miraculous, Rose took the Pig Miraculous, Ivan took the Ox Miraculous, Mylène took the Mouse Miraculous, Marc took the Goat Miraculous, Nathaniel took the Rooster Miraculous and Sabrina took the Dog Miraculous. The others all took their respective Miraculouses as well.

"FLUFF COUNTER-CLOCKWISE!" Bunnyx said as she transformed back into the adult Alix "Mini me; I told you that you'll get your Miraculous when you're as cool as me. Now's as good a time as ever"

"Sweet" Alix replied as she gratefully accepted the Rabbit Miraculous "Don't worry adult me, I won't let this Miraculous get hit by any Cataclysms"

"All right" said Master Fu "I have repaired the Peacock Miraculous and restored energy in the Butterfly Miraculous"

"Already?" Adrien asked "That was quick"

"I might be 186 and a half years old, but I can be pretty fast in healing and repairing Miraculouses especially while I'm in the background. I am the guardian after all"

"I must give you all some important information" said adult Alix "These Miraculouses are combined with your adult powers so you will be able to use new abilities that you have never used or even heard of before. You can access them after you transform as you and your Kwamis minds will link and become one; it's one of the new techniques you'll learn as you get older. Plus you can stay transformed longer after you use some of your special abilities"

Gabriel and Nathalie walked up to Adrien.

"Adrien, this is going to be one of the most important battles the history of Paris. Our city and the lives of many people are one the line. It would mean a lot if me and Nathalie can join you in your fight"

The heroes looked at each other not sure if they could even consider Gabriel's offer.

"Even if you accept Adrien, we don't expect or deserve forgiveness. But the both of us, especially your father will honour your decision"

Adrien looked at both Gabriel and Nathalie, then the team and he then turned his gaze to Master Fu.

"Master Fu" said Adrien "Give them their Miraculouses"

Master Fu gave Gabriel and Nathalie their respective Miraculouses.

"I'm still not forgiving you yet" Adrien told his father

"It is now your time to step up Adrien" said Master Fu as he put his hand on Adrien's shoulder "Adult Alix and I will help get people out of harms way"

Adrien nodded, took a few steps forward and looked into the distance. He then turned around to look at his team.

* * *

Important Message

Sorry to interrupt the story but I am just informing you about certain things that will be happening in this fanfiction.

Since certain Kwamis activation phrases, powers and weapons haven't been revealed yet I have decided to make up some.

Some of the new superheros will have powers similar to the powers of the talismans from Jackie Chan Adventures. Eg. Rooster will have levitation and Pig will have heat vision.

Check this link: wiki/Artifacts_and_Talismans

I also have not been able to give all the new superheros their superhero names yet. But for those that I have named; Juleka's superhero name will be Tigrerra (yes, I know that's the name of a Bakugan), Sabrina's will be Queen Canine (because Chloe is Queen Bee) and Nathaniel will be Coq Rouge (which according to Google Translate is French for Red Rooster)

Changes will be made in future fanfictions once the episodes with the new superheroes is have aired (including the new superheroes identities)

Please feel free to leave a comment for any suggestions on superhero names, powers or weapons for the next chapter. Also feel free to comment on if I should change some or any of the superhero names, activation phrases, powers or any of the Miraculous holders identities in general for either now or future fanfictions.

Once again I'm sorry for interrupting the story I am trying to write as best I can. Continue on.

* * *

"Ok everyone" Adrien said "READY?"

"READY!"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT"

"TRIXX LET'S POUNCE"

"WAYZZ SHELL ON"

"POLLEN BUZZ ON"

"LONGG BRING THE STORM"

"SASS SCALES SLITHER"

"KAALKI FULL GALLOP"

"XUPPU SHOWTIME"

"FLUFF CLOCKWISE"

"NOOROO DARK WINGS RISE"

"DUUSUU SPREAD MY FEATHERS"

"MULLO GET SQUEAKY"

"STOMPP SHAKE THINGS UP"

"BARKK SHOW SOME BITE"

"ZIGGY TIME TO CHARGE"

"ORIKKO LETS CROW"

"ROARR UNLEASH THE STRIPES"

"DAIZZI TURN UP THE HEAT"

Everyone had transformed into their superhero identities and were ready to go to war for the city of Paris.

* * *

In the city there was a lot of chaos occurring. Explosions everywhere, buildings ablaze as well as the screams of men, women and children being heard. Civilians were being rounded up and those that resisted would get knocked down by Mothdrones.

Tom and Sabine were one of the few people that hadn't been captured and they were running.

Both of them were determined to help the captured civilians but knew that without some form of artillery they could get killed. They were also still saddened by the fact that Futuremoth had killed their daughter.

"Come on honey" said Tom "We need to find weapons so we can reinforce ourselves"

"I can't believe that pyscho killed our daughter. She will pay for this"

"We have to help the others first. Marinette has done it countless times for everyone"

Just then a beam hit the concreate causing and explosion to send Tom and Sabine flying. When they got up Futuremoth flew towards Sabine, grabbed her by the throat and held her up against a wall.

"Hello Mrs Dupen-Cheng" Futuremoth said with an evil grin on her face "How are you doing?"

Sabine couldn't reply as Futuremoth's right hand was chocking her. Sabine tried to fight back but it was no use, her legs were just flailing.

Tom grabbed a metal pipe that was laying amongst the rubble and charged at Futuremoth, swinging the pipe in the process. Futuremoth blocked it with her left forearm and the pipe bent around her forearm as well, leaving Tom stunned.

Futuremoth released her right hand from around Sabine's neck and used her right fist to punch Tom in the gut, she then fired beams from her hands to knock Tom down.

Sabine gave Futuremoth a roundhouse kick to the spine; making Futuremoth grit her teeth and groan in pain. But unfortunately for Sabine this would only be temporary as Futuremoth elbowed her right in the face causing her nose to bleed; luckily Sabine's nose wasn't broken.

Futuremoth fired beams from her hands to send Sabine into the same wall from earlier. Sabine was left sitting on the ground against the wall feeling tons of pain rushing through her body.

Futuremoth spread her wings and took flight and she would then pull out her dagger from the cane.

"Do you want to know how your daughter died? As a matter of fact, you will suffer the same fate she did, then I will finish off your husband"

Futuremoth threw the dagger at the injured Sabine.

"NO!" yelled Tom as he ran in front of his wife

"TOM!" yelled Sabine realising that her husband was now in the dagger's way

Tom closed his eyes and held his arms out realinsing the fate that was about to befall him, but he couldn't let his wife get killed. When he opened his eyes he didn't feel any pain, as a matter of fact the dagger was caught in mid air with a yoyo string wrapped around it. The dagger was then pulled back past Futremoth and into the hands of Ladybug who was flying in place both higher and behind Futuremoth.

"Marinette!" yelled Tom and Sabine with a smile on their faces

Several civilians could see Ladybug flying there from miles away.

"It's Ladybug!"

Electronique and Frankenmoth looked and were able to recognise Ladybug even though there were a fair distance away.

"What?!" Electronique yelled in confusion

Futuremoth stared at Ladybug in confusion.

"But how?" Futuremoth asked "How could you…."

Futuremoth felt the pants pocket area that wasn't covered by armour and realise the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses were not in her pocket.

"Gabriel" Futuremoth said under her breath "That son of a bitch!"

Ladybug grabbed both sides of the dagger and snapped it like it was a twig, leaving Futuremoth stunned. Ladybug threw the dagger pieces into a pile of rubble.

"No more killing for you Futuremoth"

This made Futuremoth furious, she flew up higher until she was at the same altitude as Ladybug.

"You might have been brought back to life and broken my dagger but I have many more weapons in my arsenal; meaning that I will be able to kill you once again and this time it will be for good"

Ladybug just stared at Futuremoth angrily.

"That won't happen" Ladybug replied "And I won't let you destroy the city. Over my dead body"

"That can and will be easily arranged"

"Bring it on!"

Both Ladybug and Futuremoth clinched their right fists and flew towards each other at full speed; readying their punches as the battle for Paris was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Important Message

Before you start reading this chapter there are a few things I would like to say:

1\. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been busy with work and had a trouble finding the time to type the story.

2\. For some of the heroes I have been unable to give them a superhero name so they will be referred to by their civilian names for now. If you have any ideas for what their superhero names should be; please leave an opinion in the comments.

3\. Some of the heroes adult powers would be just like the talisman powers from the TV show Jackie Chan Adventure's. These include Snake - Invisibility, Dog - Immortality, Tiger - Split personality, Monkey - Shapeshifting, Ox - Super Strength, Rooster - Levitation and Pig - Heat Vision. If you have any suggestions for super powers or weapons please feel free to comment.

4\. It has been a tough time for all of us during this time of COVID-19 from here in Australia to all the way in China. Hope that you, your family and friends stay safe and once the pandemic is over we can all come back stronger than ever before.

I would like to thank you all for your patience and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ladybug and Futuremoth's fists collided sending shockwaves through the air. The force of the collision pushed both of them back.

Futuremoth tried blasting Ladybug with beams from her hands but Ladybug managed to dodge each blast, Ladybug then spun her yo-yo around as a shield to protect her from a continuous beam.

Ladybug used her wings to form a gust of wind to push Futuremoth back, Ladybug then used her yo-yo to wrap around Futuremoth's wrists and Ladybug pulled her in to which Ladybug would proceed to punch Futuremoth in the gut and then drove her elbow into the back of Futuremoth, sending the villain crashing to the ground.

Ladybug flew down towards her parents while Futuremoth was slowly getting up.

"Marinette, I can't believe that you're alive. We heard that you were killed and we thought we lost you" Sabine said

"I was killed" Ladybug replied "But with the two Miraculouses I was wished back to life"

Just then out of the corner of her eye Ladybug saw a beam heading in her direction.

"Look out!" she cried as she pushed her parents back Ladybug also stepped back resulting in the beam hitting the wall. Futuremoth stood there with an angry look on her face.

"Go! Get yourselves and anyone else you can find to safety" Ladybug said to her parents as she turned her attention to Futuremoth

"Kick her ass Marinette" Tom said

"Tom!" replied Sabrine as she looked at her husband then turned her attention to Ladybug "Kick her ass twice as hard Marinette"

Ladybug looked to her parents, smiled and nodded as Tom and Sabine ran of to get to safety.

Ladybug was quick to snap back into action at Futuremoth came flying towards her. Ladybug dodged the attack and the two of them took to the air to continue their fight they were pretty evenly matched as they exchanged blows and even started to shed blood.

Ladybug was able to send one of Futuremoth's blasts right back at her causing Futuremoth to stammer back while in mid-air. Ladybug took advantage of this and charged right at Futuremoth and tackled her as they both went crashing through the windows of an abandoned building. Futuremoth was feeling most of the effects as she went back first through the glass and walls but Ladybug held on and they kept going for miles as some of the residents looked on from below.

* * *

On the ground Electronique and Frankenmoth were commanding an army of Mothdrones as they were rounding up the citizens of Paris. Just then the two of them looked up and saw Ladybug and Futuremoth fighting through the air. Electronique was angry and confused.

"How the hell is Ladybug alive? I saw Futuremoth kill her, so how is this even possible?" Electronique asked

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" replied a voice from nowhere

The two villains looked up towards a building and saw the future Alix standing up there looking down at them. Master Fu appeared and stood right next to future Alix.

"Hey; isn't that that rollerblading brat Alix? However, she looks a lot bigger than last time we saw her" said Electronique

"You!" Frankenmoth yelled at future Alix "I should have known that you would have come here"

"Yeah, but I didn't come here without some special objects and giving them to some special people"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Electronique

Future Alix got her phone out.

"Being from the future I was able to look into the past and find out that the mayor was installing some Bluetooth speakers around the city and watching it from my burrow I was able to find out the code"

Frankenmoth and Electronique were confused as future Alix put commands into her phone.

Just then violins started playing on the speakers. Some of the citizens recognised the song.

"Is that My Demons by Starset?" asked Mr Pigeon

"It sure is" replied Jagged Stone

"What is the meaning of this?" Frankenmoth asked in confusion

Just then the mayor looked towards the smoke.

"Look" said the mayor as he pointed towards it

Just then the chorus of the song started playing and the heroes stared walking towards the villains with determined looks on their faces. Cat Noir was right in the middle leading the heroes towards the battlefield. The heroes walked through both smoke and fire without flinching as the citizens of Paris began smiling. Electronique and Frankenmoth looked on in both shock and confusion.

"We're back" said Cat Noir "Ready for round 2?"

Frankenmoth's look turned to complete rage. Electronique was about to prepare herself for a fight but she hesitated and started thinking, she remembered something that Futuremoth told her when she first got akumatized.

"Can you and the Mothdrones can handle these losers because I have to complete an important task for our leader"

"No problem" replied Frankenmoth "I wanted to take down these pathetic heroes all by myself anyway"

Electronique lifted up the lid to the sewer and went underground on her way to starting her task while Frankenmoth led an army of Mothdrones towards the heroes.

"This is your lucky day. I get to beat you all down twice in one day and this time I will finish you all off for good"

"This will be a bit easier for us since you're on your own" replied Cat Noir "After we get through your Mothdrones we'll be able to defeat you easily"

Frankenmoth looked at the team of heroes furiously. During the stare down, the civilians were able to escape get to safety with a little help from Tom and Sabine who were passing by. Soon the coast was clear for a battle with no chance of civilian casualties.

"GET THEM!" yelled Frankenmoth and the Mothdrones began charging right at the team of heroes

"Lets try out these new power we have" said Carapace as he began to mind link with his Kwami's memories to find out about his adult powers "SHELL BALL!"

Carapace then turned into a ball and began bowling over a few of the Mothdrones.

"Wicked as" Carapace said as he turned back into his normal form

"My turn" said Queen Bee "STINGER FISTS!"

Stingers started to come out of Queen Bee's knuckles it felt like she was now wearing spiked boxing gloves. Queen Bee defeated tons of Mothdrones by punching holes through them.

"I got stingers coming out my knuckles?!" Queen Bee said

"Be thankful none of them are coming out your butt" replied Cat Noir

"Lets all get in on the action" said Rena Rouge

All the heroes charged into the fight to take on the army of Mothdrones.

Coq Rouge and Marc teamed up.

"LEVITATION" Coq Rouge said as he used telekinetic to levitate some Mothdrones into the air

"LIGHTNING HORNS" Marc said as he shot bolts of electricity from his horns towards the levitated Mothdrones blowing them to bits

Coq Rouge and Marc high fived each other. But some more Mothdrones began to surround them and attack them.

"Hey!" yelled Bunnyx in the distance "Don't mess with my friends"

Bunnyx then opened up a portal and a T-Rex came out of it and started crushing and ripping apart the Mothdrones.

"Good boy" Bunnyx said as she patted the T-Rex as it went back through the portal back to its time

Coq Rouge and Marc got back up and gave Bunnyx the thumbs up.

Elsewhere a battle was going on between some Mothdrones going up against Tigrerra and Rose.

"HEAT VISION!" yelled Rose as she began to blast lasers from her eyes

Rose managed to blast a couple of the Mothdrones but she would soon be outnumbered. Tigrerra saw that her girlfriend was surrounded and let out a really loud roar that blew the Mothdrones to pieces.

"Thanks" said Rose "I've never heard you roar like that before"

"Yeah well I couldn't let them hurt you"

More Mothdrones appeared to join in the fight.

"I'll take care of this" Tigrerra said "SPLIT!"

Tigrerra then used her power to split herself into two but the two of them looked different. One of them had a pink costume with black stripes and the other had a black costume with pink stripes. The two of them fought against the Mothdrones with Rose helping out with her heat vision.

The black-suited Tigrerra was a lot more aggressive towards the Mothdrones than the pink-suited Tigrerra (as you can tell the two Tigrerra's are split personalities as seen in the TV series Jackie Chan Adventures where the Tiger Talisman splits the user into two personalities).

The black-suited Tigrerra tore apart the Mothdrones with her claws. The two Tigrerra's fought together taking out the Mothdrones but unbeknownst to them two more Mothdrones snuck up behind them and wrapped their arms around their necks. Rose could not use her heat vision as it would result in either one of the Tigrerra's getting hit.

Just then both of the Mothdrones let go as they felt something pull them off and then they were both taken out by an unseen force. The force revealed himself and it was Viperion who used the powers of invisibility.

"No one messes with my sister" Viperion said as he gave Tigrerra a nod

"Look out!" Tigrerra yelled

Viperion moved the snake on his bracelet and a Mothdrone hit him in the back of the head with a metal bar.

"Second Chance" Viperion quietly said as he was about to hit the ground

Before he hit the ground, he moved the snake on his bracelet back and Viperon was able to travel back in time a few seconds. When he went back in time, he was able to avoid getting his in the back of the head.

Viperion ducked and kicked the Mothdrone in the spine causing it to drop the metal bar. Viperion grabbed the metal bar and dropped it down on the Mothdrones head, destroying it. The two Tigrerra's joined back into one again.

"Nice job using your Second Chance" Tigrerra said

"Yeah, but there are some differences with the adult powered version of it" Viperion replied "The good news is I can stay transformed for as long as I want. The bad news is that the bracelet takes some time to recharge before I can use the Second Chance again"

"There's positives and negatives to everything" said Rose

Ivan and Multimouse teamed up some Mothdrones.

Multimouse was able to use her Multitude to shrink herself down and multiply to infiltrate some of the Mothdrones from the inside of them causing them to shut down and collapse.

Ivan stepped up when more Mothdrones started to appear.

"EARTHQUAKE" Ivan yelled as he stomped his foot

The ground started to shake and cracks opened up causing the Mothdrones to fall into them. Ivan also used some of his earth powers to close the cracks, crushing the Mothdrones. Multimouse reformed and hugged Ivan.

Rena Rouge was fighting alongside Hawkmoth and Mayura there were many Mothdrones surrounding them but Rena Rouge had a plan.

"ILLUSION ROOM!" Rena said as she started to play her flute

A giant cube appeared all around Rena Rouge, Hawkmoth, Mayura and all the Mothdrones. It looked like the pokemon move "Trick Room" but it looked a lot darker.

It was pitch black inside as the Mothdrones were looking everywhere for the heroes. Just then many Rena Rouge's, Hawkmoth's and Mayura's of all different sizes appeared swinging the odd in the heroes' favour.

The Mothdrones tried to fight but the power of illusion was cranked up so high that the Mothdrones couldn't even come close to laying a finger on the many copies of the heroes.

When the illusion room disappeared all the that was left was the three heroes as the Mothdrones were completely obliterated from existence.

"I never thought I would say this, but I did enjoy teaming up with the two of you" said Rena

"Your welcome" replied Mayura "Now lets catch up with Cat Noir"

Cat Noir had just defeated some Mothdrones when all the heroes caught up with him.

"It looks like all the Mothdrones have been destroyed" Cat Noir said "Now we can all take down Frankenmoth"

Just then a whole new swarm of Mothdrones appeared is the distance.

"Seriously?!" Queen Bee said "Where do these thing keep coming from?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of them" Cat Noir replied

Cat Noir walking into the distance towards the Mothdrones. They were still a bit of a distance away, Cat Noir walked a couple of metres and stood still.

Cat Noir's stick started to ring and he answered it to talk to Carapace.

"What's your plan Cat Noir?" Capapace asked

"This" Cat Noir replied "CATACYSM SPHERE"

A small black sphere was conjured up and Cat Noir held it in his hand

"You can't destroy them all with that" said Carapace

"Trust me"

The Mothdrones came closer and closer to Cat Noir. When they got close he threw the sphere with all his might and it went right over the Mothdrones.

"What the? YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS? THEY WERE THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" yelled Carapace

"Nice Mulan reference" Cat Noir said into his phone

"Yeah I know. Mushu was the MVP of that movie. But still, YOU MISSED!"

"Did I?" Cat Noir replied smugly

The sphere hit the bottom of a tall building causing it to fall down. Cat Noir turned around and started to walk away, The Mothdrones tried to run to escape the falling building but they were all crushed by it. The building just missed Cat Noir who was still walking away smiling without looking back. Like A Boss.

Cat Noir re-joined the other heroes who look at him in amazement.

Just then, Frankenmoth appeared right in front of them.

"So you've defeated all the Mothdrones" Frankenmoth said

"Those were the last of them, right?" Ivan asked

"Yes" Frankenmoth replied angrily "Now it time for the fun part. For me that is"

Frankenmoth inhaled and then spewed acid right at the heroes. Queen Canine jumped right in front of the heroes.

"IMMORTALITY" Queen Canine said as she began to glow

The acid hit her but she stood there unaffected, although the acid hurt like hell because even though she temporarily had the power of immortality; she was still able to feel pain.

"SHAPESHIFT" yelled King Monkey

King Monkey used his shapeshifting ability to turn into a bull charged right at Frankenmoth goring Frankenmoth and then throwing Frankenmoth into the air.

Frankenmoth hit the ground and got right back up and spewed acid onto the bull turning it back into King Monkey.

"VOYAGE" yelled Pegasus

With the adult powers from the future Pegasus was able to open up multiple portals at the same time. The other heroes used this to their advantage as they went through them and were able to land blows on Frankenmoth from all sorts of directions.

"FEATHER STORM" yelled Mayura

With a wave of her fan she conjured up a strong with lots of feathers that blew right at Frankenmoth, causing the villain to stagger back. This gave Cat Noir an opportunity to strike as he leaped forward with his staff but Frankenmoth grabbed it and threw Cat Noir to the ground.

Frankenmoth pulled the staff out of Cat Noir's hands and then swung it down but Cat Noir rolled to the left onto his stomach, but the next swing got him right in the back causing Cat Noir to grit his teeth.

Cat Noir was unable to move as Frankenmoth's foot was one his back but was hit by a sudden blast of lightning hit Frankenmoth. The grotesque villain looked up to see Ryuko.

Frankenmoth spewed acid at Ryuko but Ryuko was able to dodge it and also used her powers to transform into water then wind to attack. Frankenmoth groaned in pain but then grabbed Ryuko by the collar of her costume and held her up in the air while Cat Noir struggled move as Frankenmoth foot was still pushing down on his back.

"Is that all you got?" Frankenmoth asked Ryuko

"No, I've got a new trick up my sleeve" Ryuko replied

Ryuko breathed in and then breathed fire all over Frankenmoth's face allowing Ryuko to break free. Frankenmoth screamed in pain.

Hawkmoth stood next to Ryuko.

"Can you remove the akuma?" asked Ryuko

"I'll try" replied Hawkmoth

Hawkmoth tried to use his powers to locate the akuma in an attempt to remove it but to no avail.

"I can't remove it" Hawkmoth "The only one that can remove it is Futuremoth"

Hawkmoth then swung his cane right at Frankenmoth's leg causing the villains foot off of Cat Noir's back. Cat Noir then stood up, lifted Frankenmoth on his shoulders and hit the One-Winged Angel on the grotesque villain.

The heroes then regrouped.

"You can breathe fire" Carapace said to Ryuko "That's awesome"

"Of course, I am a dragon after all. But is does burn my throat though"

"We have to find out where the akuma is hiding" Cat Noir said

Frankenmoth started to get up slowly, the others could not believe what what they were seeing.

"You might have got a few lucky shot in but now it's time to get serious" said Frankenmoth

Frankenmoth started to breathe heavily as the heroes stepped back a little bit. Just then four insect-like legs started to come out of Frankenmoths torso, the fingers on the villains hand changed into claws, rose-like thorns came out Frankenmoth's arms and legs, the wings on the back of Frankenmoth's body started to look more dark and demonic, the eyes on the villains face became more red and moth-like, antennas coming out of the forehead and razor sharp teeth. It looked like a mutation from a Resident Evil game.

The transformed Frankemoth let out a loud roar as the heroes look on in complete terror completely silent. Cat Noir was the only one to speak.

"Oh S#!t"


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug and Futuremoth were still brawling through the air. They crashed through buildings as the residents inside ran for safety.

Eventually the two of them managed to separate themselves as they stared at each other while flying in the air.

"It's hopeless Ladybug" Futuremoth said "You cannot beat me"

Ladybug didn't say anything she just looked at Futuremoth angrily held out her hand and bent her fingers back and forth just like The Rock would do when telling his opponents to just bring it.

An angry Futuremoth would fire beams from her hands but Ladybug would block them by spinning her yo-yo.

Futuremoth then fired on continuous beam to which Ladybug would continuously spin her yo-yo to act as a shield but soon enough the pain from earlier in the battle would begin to take its toll on Ladybug's arms.

Ladybug was soon blasted back and hit the nearest building spine first and the force of the impact caused the wall to break a little bit.

Futuremoth flew towards Ladybug with her fist clinched and threw a punch but Ladybug moved out of the way causing Futuremoth to punch the damaged wall and get her hand temporarily stuck in the process and giving Ladybug some time to recover.

After freeing her hand, Futuremoth got out her cane and flew right towards Ladybug.

Ladybug just stayed there in mid-air waiting for Futuremoth to get closer as she remembered that she also had absorbed the power of the other present day Miraculouses (except for the Butterfly and Peacock). It was now time to put them to use.

"SHELL-TER!" yelled Ladybug as a forcefield then appeared around her and protected her from getting his by Futuremoth's cane

Futuremoth kept swinging her cane and punching at the forcefield. Ladybug knew she didn't have long as the forcefield protecting her was beginning to crack.

Futuremoth shattered the forcefield but as she was preparing to attack again, Ladybug was able to capitalise on the small time she had.

"VENOM!"

Ladybug drove her fist into Futuremoth's gut and the special powers of the Bee Miraculous temporarily rendered Futuremoth immobile. Ladybug then performed a roundhouse kick to Futuremoth's head, sending the villain crashing to the ground.

Ladybug looked down at Futuremoth as the villain was getting up meaning that the effects of Venom was beginning to wear off.

Just then two glowing orbs of light came out of Ladybug's body and both Wayzz and Pollen appeared hold their respective Miraculouses.

"Ladybug, since you have used our special powers, we can no longer assist you with this battle" Wayzz said "When you use the powers from the Miraculouses that you absorbed the Miraculous will separate from you once their respective powers wear off"

"We must now get back to Master Fu so he can keep our Miraculouses safe" said Pollen

"Stay safe" Ladybug replied "I can handle her, no matter how many powers I have"

Wayzz and Pollen proceeded to fly away.

"Good luck Ladybug" said Wayzz

Futuremoth stood on her feet and looked up at Ladybug.

"Luck shot Ladybug!" yelled Futuremoth "Now I'm really mad"

Futuremoth angrily flew towards Ladybug once again.

"SPLIT!" yelled Ladybug as she used the Tiger Miraculous split her personalities into two as Futuremoth flew right through the middle of them

Ladybugs more agrresive side was wearing black with red polka dots (like Chloe had when she was akumatized into Antibug). The two of the maganged to double team Futuremoth and get a few hits in.

Both Ladybug's went to both sides of Futuremoth and used their yo-yos to restrain her arms. But Futuremoth just smirked

"Nice trick, but not good enough" Futuremoth said as she grabbed the strings, pulled the two Ladybug's in and drive her elbows into their faces

The two Ladybug joined back together as this time it was now Ladybug that was sent crashing into the ground.

After Ladybug got back up another orb of light left her body as Roarr flew off with the Tiger Miraculous to get back to Master Fu and the Miracle Box.

Even though Ladybug was losing some powers she was not feeling any weaker because her determination to save Paris outweighed it.

Ladybug knew that she could overpower Futuremoth, she just had to outsmart her.

"LEVITATION" Ladybug said as she began to use the psychic powers of the Rooster Miraculous to make some of the debris around her levitate

Ladybug threw multiple objects at Futuremoth but Futuremoth was able to either dodge them or blast them with ease. Ladybug used the levitation powers to through a damaged car at Futuremoth but the car was blasted by beams from Futremoth's hands; causing it to explode and there was a thick layer of smoke between Ladybug and Futuremoth.

"Is that the best you got Ladybug?!" yelled Futuremoth

"Far from it" Ladybug replied as she was now using the power of the Goat Miraculous to make horns appear on her head

"LIGHTNING CHARGE"

Ladybug charged right through the smoke at amazing speed. The horns on her head went right around Futuremoth's torso and Ladybug drove her head into Futuremoths gut as her Lightning Charge attack had landed a direct hit and she charged Futuremoth right into the sky nearly at the speed of light.

"BURROW"

A time portal opened in the sky as they both went through it, into the Burrow and through another time portal to another time.

Just as quickly as they went into another time, they quickly returned to the Burrow and into another time.

The best way to describe what was going on is that it looked like one of those multiple doorway gags in a Scooby-Doo episode but without any humour whatsoever. The speed of which they were going through portals was a complete blink and you'll miss it moment. Each time period they went through they stayed in the sky away from anything to avoid altering any events and they were also in the time period for a couple of milliseconds as they would soon go through another portal.

Eventually the two of them would soon end up back in the current timeline and they would crash onto the streets.

Ladybug slowly got up, she was kneeling on her knees and her brain was spinning as travelling through many different timelines in milliseconds can do that to a person.

Fluff, Ziggy and Orikko left Ladybugs body their powers had been used and they took their respective Miraculouses back to Master Fu.

Ladybug watched the three kwami's fly away but just then she felt a knife go into her back as Futuremoth stabbed her with a knife that was amongst the debris of a destroyed housewares store nearby. Futuremoth then grabbed Ladybug's yo-yo and began to use the string to choke Ladybug.

"You see Ladybug, you have failed to defeat me once again. If the knife in your back does not kill you the strangulation will. Any last words before I end your life for good?"

"Yeah" Ladybug replied holding up her left wrist revealing the Snake Miraculous which was surprisingly already activated "SECOND CHANCE"

Ladybug activated the Second Chance power and went back to before Futuremoth stabbed her in the back with the knife. This time Ladybug was prepared.

"IMMORTALITY"

Ladybug activated the power of the Dog Miraculous to temporarily become immortal as the knife once again went into her back. She still felt the pain as the only side effect of the power was that even though the user would temporarily have immortality, they would still feel pain.

Ladybug drove her right elbow backwards into Futuremoth head sending Futuremoth staggering backwards but Ladybug had to remove the knife in her back before the Immortality power wears off.

"WATER" Ladybug cried as she transformed into water by using the one of the Dragon Miraculous and having the knife fall to the ground in the process

The liquidated form of Ladybug moved right towards Futuremoth feet, jumped up, transformed back and gave Futuremoth a devastating uppercut.

Futuremoth was furious as she fired beams from her hands but Ladybug was prepared as she generated a jump rope to use the powers of the Mouse Miraculous.

"MULTITUDE"

Ladybug was able to shrink down and avoid the blast. Futuremoth was looking all around in frustration. Ladybug also multiplied while she was shrunken down and all the tiny Ladybug clones began to run around Futuremoth in a circle.

"WIND"

Ladybug used the second power of the Dragon Miraculous as all the miniature clones transformed into wind and a tornado started to appear around Futuremoth causing the villain to continuously spin around and around.

"LIGHTNING"

Lightning bolts struck Futuremoth while she was still spinning around in the tornado. After the lightning and wind stopped Futuremoth fell down to the ground and as she got up she saw Ladybug; now back to her normal size just standing there staring at her angrily.

"That's it!" Futuremoth screamed as she fired beams from her hands towards Ladybug

"HEAT VISION" Ladybug yelled as she used the special powers of the Pig Miraculous to fire heat vision beams from her eyes

The two beams collided as both Ladybug and Futuremoth used as much energy as they could. Eventually the two beams would cause another explosion, once again creating a thick wall of smoke between our hero and the villain.

Futuremoth was about to fire more beams from her hands but she was not prepared for what was coming next.

"UPROAR" yelled Ladybug

All of a sudden a plush toy came flying through the smoke and landed on Futuremoth's face. Futuremoth's powers had been messed with as she couldn't fire beams from her hands and her wings weren't functioning.

Ladybug then ran through the smoke and grabbed Futuremoth by the throat with her right hand. Ladybug flew up into the sky still clutching Futuremoth by the throat and flew above an abandoned 52 story building near by.

"SUPER STRENGTH" yelled Ladybug as she activated the power of the Ox Miraculous to set up what would be the biggest chokeslam of all time

Ladybug began to fly down still clutching Futuremoth's throat as she would send Futuremoth crashing back first through each floor of the abandoned 52 story building with such force. Eventually they reached the ground floor and Futuremoth was lying down on the ground still breathing but was having trouble moving since she just went through 52 stories back first.

"CATACLYSM"

Ladybug touched one of the foundations of the building which made the ground start to shake causing it to start collapsing.

"See ya" Ladybug said to Futuremoth as Futuremoth looked angrily at Ladybug "VOYAGE"

Ladybug opened up a portal using the powers of the Horse Miraculous and walked though it to end up outside the building. Ladybug watched from a distance as the building collapsed.

"That should hold her down for a while" Ladybug said to herself

Most of the kwami's that were used separated from Ladybug and flew off to take their Miraculouses back to Master Fu. Plagg didn't come out, however the Cat Miraculous was still on Ladybugs finger even though the Cataclysm was used.

Suddenly Ladybug screamed in pain as she was hit from behind by a lot of electrical energy. Ladybug knew who it was as she turned her head to see Electronique standing there.

"I gotta start looking behind me while I'm recovering" said Ladybug

Electronique then fired another electrical blast at Ladybug but Ladybug managed to dodge it. Ladybug was starting to feel the effects from her battle with Futuremoth as it started to take its toll on her body, plus using a lot of Miraculous powers was also a contributing factor.

Ladybug tried to fight back but Electronique managed to block her punches and even retaliated with a few of her own.

"Do you wanna know the difference between you and me?" Electronique asked "As you grow weaker, I grow stronger. My energy is limitless whereas when you use up you powers you can't get them back"

Electronique grabbed Ladybug, threw her into the air and fired an electrical blast at her. This was painful for Ladybug and after she was hit, she fell into the ground with a hard thud.

"I told you that you were gonna pay Marinette. Even though you are Ladybug I know who you truly are deep down. You are just poor clumsy old Marinette Dupen-Cheng you are a failure as a superhero. YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Ladybug opened her eyes in complete rage as she got up and then turned to face Electronique.

"And now I get the pleasure of finishing you off for good"

Ladybug started to walk towards Electronique.

"So, you want to face your fate head on huh, gutsy but stupid"

Electronique fired a huge blast of electrical energy at Ladybug, it hit Ladybug dead on, but Ladybug kept on walking with angry look in her eyes. It is like the blast did not affect her at all.

"What the?" Electronique said in confusion

Electronique kept on shooting electrical energy at Ladybug but Ladybug kept on walking towards her. Some of the energy even bounced of Ladybug.

Electronique looked towards Ladybug with both fear and confusion as they Ladybug was now within an arms distance and the two began to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

This time it was ladybug who was winning the fight, Electronique had no idea when this energy Ladybug had was coming from but like Ladybug's earlier fight; her determination to protect the city of Paris was more powerful than the amount of energy she had. Ladybug ignored all the pain her body was in and all the punishment that she had received as saving the city was the only thing going through her mind.

Ladybug landed so many punches and kicks on Electronique, the electrical villain was almost unable to defend herself.

Electronique threw a punch with her right hand but Ladybug blocked it by grabbing Electronique's wrist. Electronique started to scream in pain as she could feel her wrist being crushed even though she had a metal gauntlet on.

Electronique tried throwing a punch with her left hand only for Ladybug to grab Electronique's other wrist. The pain was so immense that it bought Electronique down to her knees.

Electronique used her electrical energy to zap Ladybug at point blank range but Ladybug would not let go of Electronique's wrists, the electricity crackled all around Ladybug who was standing with her right leg back in a lunge position while looking at the ground.

Electronique felt like her wrists were almost about to be broken.

"This can't be happening!" Electronique screamed in pain "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MARINETTE DUPEN-CHENG?!"

Ladybug lifted her head up, she had rage in her eyes and she could see the fear in Electronique's eyes.

"I…...AM…...LADYBUG!"

Ladybug drove her right knee into Electronique's face. Ladybug had just hit her with a Kamigoye. (If you'd like to see a compilation of the Kamigoye go to this watch?v=A2dw4fJ4X64)

Ladybug stepped back as Electronique was still on her knees looking up at the sky after feeling the full force of the Kamigoye.

A few seconds later Electronique fell forward towards the ground with her head facing towards the right and was knocked out, her nose was broken, tow or three of her teeth were knocked out, a mixture of blood and saliva drooled from her mouth, her eyes were completely glazed over.

The only sound Electronique could make was a painful groan and only her fingers were twitching.

Plagg came out of the ring to see what had just happened.

"Where were you this whole time?" Ladybug asked

"I was resting in the Miraculous" Plagg replied as he began to look down at Electroniques unconscious body "Damn Ladybug, you knocked her out cold"

"I've gone through hell today Plagg" said Ladybug "Are you gonna take the Cat Miraculous back to Master Fu?"

"Not really" Plagg replied "The Cat Miraculous was never absorbed into your body unlike the others, meaning you get to keep it on as long as you need. But since you already used the Cataclysm it's now just an accessory for the time being"

"Okay" Ladybug said in a hesitant and confused tone "Now time to get back to business. I have to capture the akuma hiding in Electronique's metal gauntlet"

Ladybug lifted up her foot and was about to destroy the metal when the debris of the collapsed building started to shake and massive beam of energy blasted some of the debris of the top as Futuremoth emerged from the wreckage, her wings were now working and could now fire beams from her hands as the effects from the Uproar had worn off.

Futuremoth stared at Ladybug looking as angry as ever.

"Oh great" said Ladybug

"Wait a minute, how is this even possible?" Plagg asked in confusion "Futuremoth was crushed by a collapsing build"

"As I said before; I am basically a God" replied Futuremoth "And you can't kill a God!"

"That's just prefect" Plagg replied in a sarcastically pissed off tone "She's also immortal"

"She can't be killed, but that doesn't mean that she can't be stopped" Ladybug said to Plagg "However I can't stop her alone. Plagg, I need you to go get help. You know who I'm talking about"

"No problem Ladybug" Plagg said "Just don't die again"

Ladybug watched Plagg fly off to go get help, then she stepped away from Electronique's unconscious body. Ladybug didn't break eye contact as she looked directly at Futuremoth.

"Here we go again" said Ladybug "BRING IT ON!"

Futuremoth opened up her wings and flew right towards Ladybug as their battle was set to continue.


End file.
